Dust On The Piano
by Valea
Summary: How can you stand to be near me? After all that has happened? After the thing with Marcus and Jessica and the kidnapping. How can you stand to be near me? A... a monster." A chance meeting brings them together Seems like everything's perfect right? Wrong
1. Sex and Chance Meetings Can Be…?

Disclaimer: When Edward Cullen comes to teach me how to ride a bike, that will be the day I will ride. Currently Stephanie Meyer has control over this, so I guess I will never learn. And with that, I totally don't own these characters.

So this is the first actual story that I have written in a long ass time. (Besides the lemons of which you should go read and review!) Like sense 2003 when I was writing Inu Yasha fanfics. This story came to me completely in a dream, I hope you enjoy where it leads.

And a very special thanks to my beta twilight-is-lovee, who is a bucket load of awesome!

**Dust On the Piano**

**Chapter One: Sex and Chance Meetings Can Be…?**

***

He strolled into the party. If the music weren't so loud, you wouldn't have heard his feet. He floated across the dance floor, immediately drawn to just one girl.

She was 5'5," long dark hair, with every bit of her figure accented in her tight clothes. Her body glistened with sweat as she twisted her body, rolling her hips from left to right. She was there alone, waiting, her body inviting anyone willing to dance with her. The tempo of the music changed and she began to jump up and down, her breasts bouncing, threatening to bounce out of her green sequence halter-top. She had creamy, olive skin that glowed in the strobe lights.

The god across the room smiled as he found what he had been looking for.

He casually bounced over to her, keeping in time with the music. He came up behind her, placing his hands on her waist and pulled her against his stone cold body. In reflex, she ground her hips into the rowing bulge in his pants. Her skin burned against him as they danced. He gently massaged her breasts through her top as he began to suck on her neck. He breathed in deeply her sweet scent.

She groaned. This mysterious man that didn't even know her knew exactly where her spot was. Other people wouldn't have been able to hear her. But this guy wasn't like other people.

He slowly traced his tongue along her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"My name is Marcus, want to come back to my place?"

She just nodded as she swayed. He turned her body to face hers. His dark eyes stared into hers. She broke the stare just by giggling. She had just taken ecstasy earlier, so everything seemed like a Technicolor dream to her. She felt like she was walking on air as he led her out of the room. They floated out of the apartment and continued across the college grounds.

"What's your name sweetheart?" he sang. All she could do was just giggle and smile. He smiled back. He didn't really need to know her name anyway. He knew that she was too high to notice anything… strange that he might do. Marcus slung her over his shoulder and began running at lightening speed. Within fifteen seconds, he arrived yards away from a shack in the middle of the forest. He placed her on her feet and she fell into his arms.

"Eerrrrrrr….I think you're cu…cute," she smiled, totally oblivious of the situation she had gotten herself into.

"Hey baby, want to tell me your name?"

"Um…." She looked like she had to think. "I think my name is Jessica."

He smirked, "That's a pretty name."

He leaned down and crashed his lips against hers. She moaned and immediately began panting, unable to remember how to breathe due to the side effects of the drugs. He pulled her close, forcing his tongue past her lips, swirling his tongue with hers. He slipped one hand underneath her top, squeezing her breast with one hand, twisting the doorknob with the other.

Jessica moaned as he flicked her nipple. He broke the kiss to look at her. Her pupils were dilated. All he could do was laugh. She was completely unaware of where she was. He picked her up, laid her down on the bed, and quickly pulled her top over her head.

Marcus was focused on the bumbling body in front of her. He couldn't hear anything that was coming out of her mouth, most of it undecipherable anyway. He struggled to pull her pants down to her knees then pulled her body up to headboard. He grinned down at her, unzipping his pants, taking in her sweet scent, which escaladed with her growing arousal.

He plunged his dick into her pussy, a loud moan escaping their lips. He thrust into her small frame, her breasts jigging up and down and he pulled out and slammed back into her body. Her tongue hung out her mouth as she panted. She fisted a hand through his hair as he leaned down to breathe in her smell.

"Ugggnnnnnhhh… it's… dark in here… where's the light?" she panted as her head continually knocked into the headboard. She reached up a hand against the wall and flipped on the light. Her eyes widened at the scene before her.

Bodies. Ten dead bodies.

She screamed and looked at Marcus with frightened eyes. She tried to push him off, still screaming into the night. All he did was grin, and with one final thrust, he released and bent down to bite her neck. She screamed until her heart stopped beating. All of her blood had been drained.

Marcus grunted, looking at the dead girl. He wiped his mouth of blood, picked up the corpse, and threw it into the corner with all the rest.

***

Edward sat at the piano, the keys untouched. He stared at them, frustrated with himself. He reached out to touch the keys, afraid to touch them. He was afraid the music would turn out to be utter crap. He had been in college for three months now, declared a music major. However, he was unable to write one single song.

He had no inspiration. Nothing. He had never fallen in love and had no one close to him. In this lifetime, at least all people close to him had died.

Up until now, music flowed through his fingers. The music came effortlessly. Now, the moment when it mattered, the moment he had to force out music for grades… he couldn't think of a single thing.

Edward was a vampire. He had been a vampire for over eighty years, repeating high school over and over again. Finally, he broke away from his family, a family of vegetarians, only feasting on the blood of animals. That was the only way he could live among humans and not kill them.

At home he had two parents and four siblings, all of which were vampires and all of which had a purpose in life. They had mates, they were complete. However, Edward was alone. This year after graduating high school for the umpteenth time, he decided to break away from his family and find his place. Finding love was the last thing on is mind, but he definitely needed a change from hanging around high schools for years and learning the same material.

He pushed himself away from the piano, feeling life a failure yet again. He didn't know how he would be able to present at the semester end recital. He could just get one of his many songs that he had written and present it. But he knew it was wrong, he knew he had to think of something new.

He was just waiting to be inspired.

Until then, he would take a rest from staring aimlessly at the piano.

Now, it was time to hunt.

Edward walked out of the many music rooms on campus, walked leisurely down the hallway to the exit. He thought about what he was going to hunt as he made his way to the exit.

_Hmm, maybe grizzly bear… or mountain lion. But I could never go wrong with…_

His thoughts were interrupted as he ran into a short, thin girl with dark brown hair and large chocolate eyes. She wore a simple green t-shirt, black pants, and flip flops. She held a Citar case in her right hand.

"Oh! Sorry!" she said nervously.

"No problem." He staggered, not from impact, but from the sweet scent the girl gave off. He inhaled deeply, then shook his head. He was going to eat deer tonight, not innocent human girls.

"Um actually, I'm looking for the music room; do you know where it is?" she asked, a shy smile spreading across her face.

He gently smiled back at her. "Yeah actually, I'm a music major, I know where every music room is on this campus. If you just go down this hall and go in the last door on your right, you will arrive at your destination."

She giggled, then held out her free hand. "My name is Bella, what's yours?"

"Edward. So when did you learn to play the Citar?" he asked, shaking her hand.

"Oh, I studied abroad last year in India and learned to play," she said proudly.

"Well, that's really cool. Have fun practicing. I really have to go, but hopefully I'll see you around."

"You sure will," Bella winked at him and sauntered down the hall.

He shook his head in disbelief as to how… charming she was.

But he had other things on his mind as he reached the exit door. As soon as the night air hit him, he took off in a sprint. The leaves didn't have a chance to crunch underneath his weight: his speed allowed him to glide through the forest.

Finally, Edward stopped and listened to the night. In the distance, he could hear a deer, bending down to take a drink from a river. He smirked and began running. He was only yards away when the deer looked up and ran. The chase was on.

Edward felt the need to play with his food. He slowed down to make the deer feel as if it had gotten away, then quickened his pace until he was only inches away from the deer's rear end. With one final jump, he tackled the deer to the ground, sinking his teeth into the flesh. He sucked the deer dry and stood up, straightening his clothes. He laughed, happy to finally have a break from the stress of school. However, he stopped when he realized that he had to kill a being just so he could survive.

With a solemn attitude, he slowly made his way back to campus.

After walking a few feet, he stopped and sniffed the air. He wrinkled his nose.

'_Did I really just smell that?'_ he thought and dashed through the forest until he came upon a shack. As he neared it, he saw the door was ajar. He peeked his head in and his eyes widened in horror.

To the left was a bed, though this wasn't the shocking part. The shack had ten corpses in a line right next to each other. The smell of rotten human flesh filled the air. But at the same time, sweetness that he had only smelled hours before filled his nostrils.

A blood curdling scream escaped into the midnight air as Edward turned around to find the thin girl he met only hours prior: Bella. Her eyes were wide with fear as she screamed. Finally she stopped. She looked horrified to find Edward there, thinking that perhaps he was the one to kill all these people. He reached out to calm her down, but before he could get out a word, she fainted.

'_Great…'_

He knew he would have to call his father. This was way out of his league.

'_What the hell am I going to do with a girl? She'll go back to campus and tell everyone I'm a murderer.'_

Not wanting to lose his cover, he picked her up and swung her over his shoulder, sprinting back towards campus. He could barely contain himself from the sweet smelling girl near him.

Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!

Loves

Valea


	2. Giddy Until Mistaken

Once again, coming back with a new chapter just for you. Thank you so much for reviewing! If you have any suggestions, I will gladly consider the ideas to work in at some other point. Until then, keep reading and reviewing (Lemons will come in 4-6 chapters)

Disclaimer: Until the day that Edward Cullen knocks on my door to rock my world, I don't own him. Stephanie Meyers has the wonderful privilege of that.

Also, major props to Twilight-Is-Lovee. Shes awesome!

**Dust On the Piano**

**Chapter Two: Giddy Until Mistaken**

*******

**Bella's POV**

I clutched my Citar case as I walked away from Edward, winking at him. He seemed very sweet, perhaps I would meet him again someday. I turned the doorknob and stepped inside.

This. Was. Fucking. AMAZING!

The music room was huge. In the center was a baby grand piano, surrounded by chairs, neatly lined up with music stands. The room had high ceilings with walls with windows that would let in soft sunlight during the daytime. In another corner were couches and cushions on the floor.

That was just what I was looking for!

I bounced to the cushions and sat down. I sighed, feeling perfectly at ease. I picked up my piece and closed my eyes, remembering my semester in India, watching as each piece of my Citar was made. Learning to play the Citar is a long process, but I was able to get it all done within my six month stay. You have to sit with each person as they make one piece of your instrument. It's not like here in the U.S. where you can go down to a store and buy it; in India you have to earn it.

I sighed, then began humming as I plucked the strings. I swayed, feeling one with my Citar. After making that journey, I had found so much out about myself and grew up a lot in the past few months. I used to be a naive person, expecting everything to fall into place, expecting love to fall into my lap. But in my joint time of school and summer in India, I learned that I had to make things happen myself and I needed to calm down.

I sat there for hours, playing and swaying, until I was pulled out of my trance by someone coughing. My eyes shot open and I looked at the door.

"Uh miss, it's time for me to lock the doors. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave" the custodian stated.

"Sure" I said, getting up and gathering my things and walked out the door. On the way back to my room, I felt restless. I took out my cell phone to look at the time and found it was 1 in the morning. But I just couldn't get into bed now. I decided to go on a night walk. The sky was clear and the moon was full. It was the perfect night to take a midnight stroll, or rather a 1 AM stroll.

I dropped my piece off at my room, grabbed a flashlight and a sweatshirt and headed outside. I pulled the sweatshirt over my head then pulled the hair from my face into a bun. I turned on my flashlight and began to walk into the forest. I breathed in the crisp night air as I walked. I let my feet wander, not consciously thinking of a destination. In our days on earth we think too much of all of our commitments. Though lately, I've just let myself become a drifter. I was like every other robot on this campus as in I got all my work done and received the perfect grades, but when all was said and done, I was alone and I let myself go.

However I had the feeling I shouldn't have let myself go tonight, now at 2 AM in the middle of the woods. I looked around and realized I was lost.

Fuuuucccccckkkkk.

My breath quickened, breaking into a panic. I didn't have a clue where I was, I had no compass, and if anyone could find me it wouldn't be until morning. I remembered my cell phone but of course it had no service. My calm attitude on life just went out the window and down the fire escape.

I slowly turned around in a circle, trying to find any sign of humanity.

Then I saw a faint orange glow in the distance.

I ran as fast as I could, realizing it was a small shack, with someone standing in the doorway. YES!

I ran and stopped at the door way. I couldn't believe what I saw. My heartbeat quickened as the fear set in. Inside the cabin, in front of the figure were ten dead bodies on the floor. They were lined up neatly in a row and as I looked closely there were thick pieces of flesh missing all of their necks. I let out a scream that I could have been heard all the way back at campus. I could feel my throat… ripping I screamed so hard. My screams wouldn't save me now, but it was the only thing I could do. My feet couldn't seem to move.

Then I finally stopped; the thunder coming from my lungs were just too much. I gasped, realizing the man that stood in front of these bodies was someone I knew.

It was Edward. The sweet guy I had met a few hours ago. I was so shocked. I began to fall and then everything went black.

**Edward's POV**

What the hell have I gotten myself into? I slammed my head against my desk over and over again, unsatisfied since it caused me no pain. Once again I curse my existence as a vampire. I walked to sit on my high head and stared in the corner next to my door. There, was Bella, unconscious, tied up to a chair.

This has to be the worst idea I have had in my life. Instead of getting caught and just fleeing the country for a decade or two, I felt selfish and decided to kidnap a truly lovely girl who will think I'm going to kill her when she wakes up.

At least no one can hear her screams since I put duck tape over her mouth. I have to admit, after being alive for decades, one would think I would learn to not be cliché. Yet here I am… copying off every bad horror movie sine the invention of film.

However, instead of blaming myself for following my nose, perhaps I should blame the person who it actually guilty of this mess. Who would be dumb enough to make a shack in the middle of the woods and keep a bunch of dead bodies in it?!

I took in a deep breath and immediately cursed myself for it. It was so hard, being only yards away from the sweetest smelling human of all time. It was going to be really hard to keep her in my room, with that sweet scent teasing me, reminding me of my cursed diet. I couldn't touch her, it would be wrong, especially since for some reason I wanted to get to know her…

I shook my head. I had to get myself out of this mess, especially if I could do it before she wakes up.

I picked up my cell phone to call my father, Carlisle. I dialed the number, keeping my eye on her. Bella must have hit her head very hard, as any normal person would have woken up by now and been trying to struggle out of their bonds. But she had been knocked out for about three hours. It was about 5AM, but I knew that my father would be awake. Vampires never sleep.

After one ring, he picked up the phone.

"Hello Edward, Alice told me you would be calling"

"Yeah, I've kind of put myself in a deep mess."

"Tell me what happened"

And so I went on to tell him how I went hunting, stumbled across the shack and now I found this girl. And told him how I thought she smelled just delicious.

"Son, find the will to just let her stay there. Did you notice anything else about the corpses there?"

I was silent for a minute, not wanting to admit this… "Yeah… they had flesh missing from their necks…" I whispered. The line was silent, but I knew it was a matter of time before the panic set in.

"You keep her there. You need to get to know her, and make her believe that you aren't the culprit. The whole family is going to come and investigate."

"But…"

"No butts, Edward. You know this could turn into something serious, having a vampire at a college, killing humans with no remorse. We'll be there in three days."

Before I got a chance to protest the line was dead. A heard a groan coming from the corner.

Bella was waking up.

***

Hope you guys like cliffhangers, because I will making a lot of them! Hope you liked the chapter, please read and review.

If anyone (the first person) can find the Bowling for Soup reference in this chapter and post in their review, I will write you a one shot with characters of your choosing. As long as it's from some book/TV/movie I know.


	3. Waking Up and Thinking OH SHIT

Nothing to say but I hope you like the story thus far, please tell your friends! BTW if you haven't guessed I like making crazy chapter names even though I could think of something more eloquent. By the way, all of this story takes place on the weekend. Like it started Thursday night. AND, I will be updating this story on Sundays and Wednesdays or Thursdays depending on how the school week goes. So that's two chapters a week for you. Happy times!

Disclaimer: The day I own Twilight's characters is the day that I become a multimillionaire. And currently I'm poor so I guess Stephanie Meyers still owns them. *sigh*

Special thanks to Twilight-is-lovee, my beta reader who is all kinds of amazing.

**Dust on the Piano**

**Waking Up and Thinking OH SHIT**

*******

**Edward's POV**

And so it begins. This was the moment I had been dreading for hours. Bella waking up, realizing she was tied to a chair, the beginning of her struggling to break free of her bonds, and then looking up to see me, the one she thought killed ten people in cabin. She ended up doing those things in that exact order. I could hear her muffled screams underneath the duct tape and cringed. She may have had her mouth covered, but I could still hear the muffled sailor curses coming from her mouth.

I hopped down off my bed and began to walk towards her and she froze. Then I froze. I tried to read her, to see what she was thinking besides the obvious, but I couldn't.

_What the crap?!_

I tried to peer past the barrier, but there was nothing. After being a vampire for over eighty years, stuck in the same youthful body, I couldn't read a single thought. This was going to make things much harder over the next three days.

I slowly stepped closer to her, until I was only two feet away. Then I knelt down in front of her. If my heart had still been beating, it would have stopped. The fear in her eyes was unbearable. She honestly thought that I was going to kill her. Feeling the need to comfort her, someone I barely knew, I reached out my thin, pale fingers to touch her cheek but she pulled her head as far away from me as she could.

I sighed.

We stared at each other in silence. I didn't have a clue about what I would say to her, to try to cover up this mess until Carlisle got here. So I settled on telling her the truth. I snorted, breaking the silence. It seemed like I was digging myself a hole to the center of the earth with all the mess I was getting myself into.

"Bella?" I asked. She raised her eyebrows up and down to show me I had her attention.

"I'm going to say what I have to say, and hopefully you'll listen, because, well, what else are you going to do?" I chuckled nervously and realized, she probably didn't think it was very funny.

I stopped chuckling then continued.

"First of all, I want you to know that I didn't kill those people in the shack. I know you don't believe me, but hopefully you will at some point. I don't know who killed them, but my family is coming to help find out."

She tilted her head to one side, her eyes no longer fearful, but confused. She took a chance, hoping that I would hear her and said through the tape _"Why would they? It's the police's job!"_

I rolled my eyes. Here it goes.

"The reason why my family cares is because this doesn't seem like a normal murder. There were…pieces of flesh missing from their necks. Though you have been taught to think they're not real, they are. This was the work of vampires. Vampires are real, and they did this, and the reason why my family cares is because we are vampires. If this vampire is allowed to continue, more innocent people will die at this school, and I'm sure you don't want that. And before you can even think about asking, my family and I only survive on the blood of animals so we don't have to hurt anyone. Though I will admit to you, you smell better than anyone I have smelled in my life. But I won't hurt you, I really won't. And I'm sorry, but until my family comes, you have to stay here. We're going to fix this, but until they get here, I can't trust that you won't go and tell someone about what you saw or claim that I'm insane."

I had a feeling she wouldn't believe the vampire thing and at the moment there was only one thing I had in my room to prove my point. I slid over on my knees to my desk and pulled out a pocked knife. Her eyes widened in fear, believing the knife was intended for her and I just rolled my eyes. Had she been listening to nothing I had just said? I pulled out the large blade and made a fist around it and then slammed it into my skin. The blade hadn't penetrated my skin or even left a scratch. Instead the blade shattered into five big pieces on the floor.

I held my breath, waiting for her reaction. Tears cascaded down her porcelain cheeks. She looked at me like I was insane, which wasn't a surprise. Then the hysteric screams began again.

I went over to my laptop and began to blast my music. Luckily it was already 10AM by this point and no one could make a noise complaint. I sighed and went back to kneel in front of her.

This was going to be a long three days.

**Bella's POV**

Sobs and screams racked through my body at the realization I was going to die.

Why did I always have to surround myself with such creepers?

This guy who I thought had been quite charming, after only a brief meeting, turned out to be a vampire that would surely kill me. I tried to move, but the ropes were tied too tight. I didn't have a chance to get out of here alive. Dare I say it, I appreciated him attempting to calm me down at the end of his horrifying tale, but seriously, I was not going to calm down. That would give me a chance to get weak and then he would strike when I least expect it.

He looked hurt as I screamed and tried to move towards the door. He was on his knees, looking completely defeated, like a puppy that had just been hit with a newspaper. Like hell I was going to fall for that, no matter how sad the scene looked.

I continued to fight, until my throat felt raw and my eyes ran dry. I felt so tired and so hungry. I looked over at the clock which read 1pm. Just then my stomach began grumbling. Perfect. Maybe I would be able to starve to death before he could kill me.

Finally, he decided to turn down the music and it was like he was listening to my stomach. He laughed, "Humans…" he mumbled. Then he walked to the door, saying he would be right back and walked outside. Now was my chance to escape, but it was no use, I had used up all my energy hoping someone would hear my muffled screams.

While he was gone, I pondered for a second. My weak state made me actually go back to my rational thinking. Maybe he was serious. I mean if his family does only drink the blood of animals, maybe once they get here, they'll let me go. I just have to pretend like this night never happened, and that I never met him. If he was lying, he would have killed me by now. Unless he was a sick, sadistic vampire that liked his prey to believe they were safe, and then _BAM!_ Bite 'em dead.

I would rather believe that he was a nice vampire, just to calm my nerves. Even if I do die, at least I lived the life I wanted to live, finally breaking out of my shy shell. And hey, at least he was cute to look at. Perfectly pale skin, fire auburn hair, golden eyes, perfectly toned body…

And here I was getting hot and bothered over a vampire that could kill me if he so chose.

_But he didn't…_

The rational thought continues. I settled on sitting there, relaxing my body. Then the door opened. I jumped and then raised an eyebrow. Edward had come back in, holding a plate of food from the dining hall, and a large cup of water. That was…very nice of him. I shook my head. I have to stay on my toes…even though I'm bound to a chair.

He placed the food on his desk and then quickly turned to face me. Try as I might, I couldn't read his face. Had he poisoned the food or was he really this…sincere?

"I know that you're hungry so I decided to bring you something to eat." He motioned to the chicken and cheese quesadillas.

"So I'm going to take the tape away from your mouth so you can eat. But as soon as you start screaming, and you might due to the situation, I will have that tape on your mouth faster than you can blink," he concluded, his face serious as he stared into my eyes. Even though his face bore no emotion, his eyes set my heart on fire. His gaze was just so…intense. He actually looked like he cared, not just about getting caught otherwise he would look more scared. But he actually looked like he wanted me to be as comfortable as possible.

Edward sucks as a kidnapper.

Even though he looked torn, I sighed and nodded. I was hungry, and my throat felt like sand it was so dry. I'll give the kid a break. For now.

He stepped up to me, picked up the chair with me in it, and brought it to the desk. He slowly peeled back the tape and stared, shocked that I hadn't begun screaming. Didn't he notice that I had been screaming my head off for over five hours?

"I'm going to feed you because I cant risk what you'll do if I untie you. I want you to feel comfortable but I hope you understand my position."

I tried to tried to say okay, but the only sound that came out was a cracked squeak. He smiled at me, picked up the water, and held it up to my lips. I chugged it down greedily, finishing the tall glass in seconds.

"Wow, you must have been really thirsty," he joked.

I looked at him with sad eyes. "It was my fault for doing all that screaming," I croaked. I would need more water soon. "I should have known it would be useless, I'm going to die anyway…"

He stood up frowning down at me. "Don't say that! I'm not going to hurt you, can't you understand?! I need to keep you here, I can't risk you going out there and telling everyone what you think you saw! I can't solve this problem alone. I swear to you my family will fix this, and I swear that I won't hurt you!" he bellowed, his breathing labored.

"You know, you sound serious, but if you were in my place right now, do you really think I would be so naïve to just believe you without knowing you. I don't know you, how the fuck do you expect me to trust someone who I don't know, someone who has me tied to a chair? What would you do? Seriously what would you do?"

Without missing a beat he told me, "I would have a little faith. If I were you, I could wear myself out, worrying myself sick, screaming until my voice box was going to explode, but I'd choose to have faith because, its just easier," he whispered, sinking down to my level.

"But with all that I've grown, you're asking me to take three steps back. I can't do that." I averted my gaze, though I could feel his eyes burning holes into my forehead.

"What other choice do you really have here? Obviously I haven't killed you, doesn't that say something?" I looked back up and immediately regretted it. His eyes were begging me, pleading me to believe him. My heart tightened. I sighed and looked at the plate of quesadillas, refusing to avert my gaze from them.

"How about we just start with feeding me first, okay?" I huffed.

With that, he picked up the quesadilla and began feeding me little by little. I wanted to eat the whole thing in one bite I was so hungry, but it was like he enjoyed feeding me. He had his elbow on the desk, his beautiful cheek rested on his fist as he fed me with the other hand. It was creepy how dreamily he looked at me. I just blinked and focused on the food that was coming to an end. Back into the tape I was going to go.

"Hey can you get me some more water? I'm dying here." _Ha, ha, ha…what a joke for me to make._

Without a word, he got up and went through a door connecting to his room, of which I assumed was the bathroom. In a flash he was back, water in hand. Before I knew it, he was by my side, letting me drink carefully. It was surprising how relaxing it was to have someone feed you. It was like having your mother when you before you can do things by yourself. Like someone was there caring for you just as your mother had. Unfortunately, my mother didn't do things like that for long. I was always taking care of her, like she was the child and I was the parent. It was good that she had Phil, a nice young baseball player as a husband to complete her childish tendencies. However, I would trade being here in this room for a second. Even though as the moments passed, I got more and more comfortable. It was strange. Could it be that I was taking his advice? Just calming down and seeing what happened?

Well it was for sure that I couldn't get out of ropes and if I tried to scream, he would put an end to it with tape or loud music in an instant. When I was done with the water, I just sunk in my chair as much as I could.

Relaxing…

Why the hell not? My body's adrenaline was running low anyway.

As if he could read my mind, sensing that was I was relaxing, he told me that he would keep the tape off for now. He hoped that I wouldn't give him a reason to put the tape over my mouth again. I nodded. I looked out the window and seeing that it was pitch black, I leaned back and slipped into sweet unconsciousness.

***

**Edward's POV**

Bella easily slipped into a deep slumber. Sometimes, I wished I were still human, just so I could sleep. I wish there was a time that I could just relax and not think about the day before. It would be lovely to just sleep and dream the bad days away. But I was a vampire, and I would be a vampire forever. There was no use in wishing on things that couldn't be changed.

Instead of pondering of how I wished life could be, I focused on the sleeping angel in front of me.

Angel…? Where the hell did that come from?

I stared at her as she slept. She was so peaceful, though I saw her frown a few times, indicating she was having some disturbing dream. Even though I couldn't sleep, I could relax a little. I went to turn off the light and walked to my desk to turn on the lamp, so if she woke up, she wouldn't be too freaked out. Though, at this point, she was just suffering from varying degrees of freaked. Never was she calm, not even in her sleep.

I sat back on my bed and leaned my back against the wall. My head jerked up as I heard her say my name.

"Edward… Don't leave," she mumbled. That was weird. Instead of analyzing what she could be dreaming, I settled for just watching her.

It was like Sleeping Beauty, minus the cheesy Disney crap. Even though she was tired, though most of it was her fault anyway, she still managed to look dazzling. Her head was tilted back on the chair, allowing her long dark wavy brown hair to fall. In the dim lights, I could see her perfectly round, luscious pink lips pout. They were just so tempting. Her skin was pale, but perfect. I would have been able to see more of her, had the necessary bonds not been there.

Damn, I felt like a creeper. Though, what else could I do if I wasn't sleeping? I melded over all the possibilities in my head, and then I heard her stir. I looked at the clock: she'd only been asleep five hours…

She looked over at me in the darkness and raised an eyebrow. "Were you seriously just watching me sleep just now?"

I hesitated then nodded.

"Do you ever sleep?"

"Nope."

"Never?"

I grinned. "Never. Vampires don't sleep," I added.

"Then why do you have a bed?" She seemed alert now after a few hours asleep, never missing a beat with her sarcasm.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, all the dorm rooms come with a bed. Besides I have to keep up appearances." She giggled. For the first time in over 24 hours, I saw her smile. Even though it was tired, it was currently my heaven on earth.

And thoughts like these were scaring the shit out of me. What the hell?

It was best to ignore these thoughts considering this goddess probably thinks I'm a freak at this point.

I turned my attention back to her to find her studying my face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just looking at you." She shrugged. And she thinks I'm the weird one? "So…" she began

"So…" I started. We looked at each other through the dim lighting. This was very awkward. For once, we were having a moment in which we both weren't on edge about what brought us here in the first place.

She was the first one to speak. "What's your favorite color?" she asked me.

"You're seriously asking me what my favorite color is right now at 3AM?" I snorted.

She just glared at me as if to say 'Answer the fucking question, I'm trying to be nice, here.'

"Gray."

"Gray isn't a color. Pick another one," she smirked. She was teasing me. As weirded out as I should be, I won't. I'll enjoy any moment in which this chick calms down and lets the cards fall where they may.

"Blue," I responded. She tightened her eyes in an almost glare. "What is it now?" I asked, exasperated.

"That's my favorite color too, but more specifically teal." Her voice was clear, her heartbeat steady. Finally, she was coming around. Perhaps not trusting me, but at least being reasonable.

"Okay, it's my turn," I said after a long silence. "What's you're favorite type of book?"

"That's easy. Memoirs. I hate teeny bopper books, especially those with romance. I like things based on real events. It makes me feel like I'm back in that time period, living that person's life." She smiled, as if she was very proud that she read books at all.

"Ah, well I'm a sucker for old plays, myself. Plays based on romances aren't half bad either, like Romeo and Juliet." I saw her scrunch up her face and stick out her tongue. "Hey you asked!"

"Yeah I know, I guess I can't judge too much. I used to like to read romantic books too, but it all started to get too predictable. Besides, things like that don't happen in the real world, and I'm tired of reading other peoples' love fantasies." With that, her blissful mood moved back to guarded.

I sighed. When was she going to let up?

"So…uh…not that I'm against it because its keeping me alive right now, but why does your family only drink animal blood?" She looked nervously from left to right, almost cursing herself for reminding me. But it was fine, it only reminded me that her sweet scent was still dancing like ballerinas around my nose.

"Really, it was my father, or the man that turned me. He couldn't bare to bring himself to kill other innocent human beings, so when he saw me and the rest of our family dying with no one else to take us in, he conditioned us to drink animal blood. Now that doesn't mean that we never slipped up…"

I heard her gasp, but I continued.

"But we regret it. Every day, we are forced to live out. We call ourselves vegetarians because we don't drink what we were mean too. But we survive."

"That's, very different…" she trailed off. But bringing herself back to almost being cheerful, she said, "So tell me about your family."

When did this become 20 questions about my life? I didn't really mind, it was just weird. No one here ever really cared to ask about my family or my life before college. I guess I just hadn't made very many friends.

"Well my dad is Carlisle, a doctor. I have a mother named Esme who is quite sweet and very kind. I have a sister named Alice, who bounces off the walls frequently, telling the future. Jasper is her mate, and he is quiet, but he can be very funny, and he has the gift of calming people down in stressful situations. Lastly, are my siblings Emmett and Rosalie who are also mates, yet complete opposites. Emmett is playful and extremely strong and Rosalie is well… She's just a bitch. I mean she's beautiful, but with all that beauty comes her sour attitude." I took a breath and she just giggled. "Well I guess everyone's families have their quirks, even vampires." She shook her head in disbelief, maybe coming to the realization that my family and I weren't monsters. That's exactly what I wanted, for her to just…believe me.

She took it upon herself to tell me about her family. How her mother took her and ran as far away as she could, from the small town of Forks, to Arizona. But then, she told me she went to live out her last two years of high school in Forks, WA with her police officer dad. She wanted her mom to be able to travel and be happy with her new, young husband Phil. That was very noble of her. We continued asking questions about each other's lives before school, our interests and hobbies. She had even been a girl scout once upon a time. I remembered how when I was human, scouting was just sweeping the world. Funny how things turn out. She fell asleep again after two hours, and I smiled as I watched her this time. Maybe things wouldn't turn out so bad…

Two days left until my family gets here.

***

Well I hope you guys loved a longer chapter, I sure had fun writing it. Please read and review.


	4. Isn't This Strange

All of you faithful reviewers make me wanna sing. Thank you so much for reading.

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would have kidnapped Alice by now and made her my sex slave. Unfortunately, I'm still left to my own devices.

.

.

Thus, I don't own Twilight, SM does.

Thank you again to twilight-is-love for being my beta. And thanks to my friend Anna for collaborating with me on this chapter. We have known each other since preschool and now we're 19.

**Dust On the Piano**

**Chapter Four: Isn't This Strange**

*******

**Bella's POV**

Day Two, in an extremely weird situation where I should be scared for my life and should have had three major heart attacks by now.

Yet here I was, just feet away from Edward, and we were caught in a staring contest. Now, normally staring contests were fun: you would attempt to distract your friend so they would blink and you would get teasing rights for a full three minutes.

This wasn't the case today.

After sleeping for a few more hours, I awoke to Edward staring at me. In response, I stared back at him. So we had been here staring at each other for about 20 minutes.

For a guy who was trying to come off as less creepy, he was doing a crap job at it. So I decided to help him out a bit and break the silence.

"So…um…Edward, would you like to play a game or something?" I asked, pulled him out of his thoughts. He blinked and nodded.

"Sure, that would be good. What do you have in mind?" He folded his hands in his lap, obviously nervous.

"Well, I was thinking, we can look around your room and say the first story or part of our life that comes to mind," I stated.

"Sounds like it could be fun, would you like to go first?" he asked. He let out a breath, probably relieved.

"Sure!" I bounced excitedly in my seat, for no reason. It was good just to keep ourselves busy. I began the look around the room. He had various framed sketches on his walls, most likely things he had done himself. He also had a few band posters including Nirvana, the Matches, and…Debussy. Wait, wasn't he dead?

Then it struck me. He was a vampire, and judging from the look of that image, it was old. It was an old advertisement, for a concert he would put on. Interesting…

"I've got one!" He jumped at my sudden outburst. "So there was this one time, I was at a show or concert if you will, and I was in the mosh-pit, and I fell. And everyone started stepping on me, and I couldn't get up. I mean, every time I went to put down a hand on the ground to pick myself up, someone would step on my hand or my limbs. Finally this one guy, with wavy, shoulder length blond hair, picked me up and kept going. I never got a chance to thank him, but I was glad he saw me." I stared at him and he burst in laughter.

"What the hell Edward?! That's not funny! If I could throw something at you, I would!" I pouted. After a few minutes, his laughter died down to chuckles.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I just can't believe you could be that clumsy." He shook his head.

"Well, I am quite clumsy. I mean, I slipped and fell down 10 carpeted stairs and bruised my tailbone," I admitted, and he smiled at me, once again trying to fight the laughter. This was nice, laughing and sharing stories. It was as if we were actually friends and not kidnapper and kidnappee. Huh, what a thought… "Alright, it's your turn." I nodded for him to get the conversation rolling.

Edward's eyes began wandering around the room. He smiled as his eyes skimmed over his posters, he chuckled when he looked at his keyboard and bass in the corner. Then his eyes rested upon his desk, scanning the numerous books he had stacked upon the desk. I turned to see where he was looking and then I realized, among the various sheet music and books on music theory, he had a shit load of science journals.

Then he spoke.

"You know the polio vaccine?" he started.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes…"

"Well I invented it."

"SERIOUSLY?!" My eyes almost bugged out of my head. He had to be joking.

"Yeah. That guy who apparently created it is full of shit. For a while during the glory days of American life, I took some time off school and worked in this guy's lab, because my dad had the connections and I proved myself useful. One day, I was experimenting, injecting various concoctions into cells, when I discovered the cure for polio. I went to this man right away, showing him my findings. He told me to go home, and he would explore the matter further. The next day I came back, and everything was gone. Within the next year, I saw him all over the science journals and found that he had won the noble prize with _my_ findings." He scowled and grumbled to himself.

"That really sucks. I'm sorry, man. Didn't you do anything?" I couldn't imagine what it would be like to have credit like that stolen from me.

"Well, of course I wanted to kill him, but Carlisle wouldn't let me. So I sedated a grizzly bear, and put it in his house, and well…that's the last the world heard from him." He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. Normally, I would probably be freaked out, but I ended up giggling hysterically instead. Hopefully, he wouldn't try that shit with me. Note to Bella: don't double cross Edward, he's fucking crazy.

My giggles finally died down as did his laughter, and he stared at me, waiting for me to tell a story.

"Oh! I suppose it's my turn then. Hmm…" I looked around. What to choose…I looked in the corner next to his desk, where a guitar case stood. I could use that…but he already knows I play sitar. I looked around, but none of the other posters jumped out at me. I stared at him on his bed, nothing came to mind. Then my eyes came to rest back on his desk.

On the shelf above his desk were all his books. However, littered on is actual desk were pictures of himself and his family, pens, various trinkets, and a few candles. And then it came to me.

"So your candle on your desk reminds me of a few years ago, before I went to live with my father, I was still living with my mother in Phoenix, before she met her fiancé, Phil. I must have been fourteen years old when one summer night, the power went out. It was probably because of everyone and their mom blasting the AC. I was calm, but my Mom started calling for me in a shaky voice. In the dark, I found my way to her, and she was scared, like a little child. But me, I was fine. I told her to wait in her room. I felt the walls, making my way back to my room, and hunted for some candles and matches. See, in junior high, I collected a butt load of candles and I still had all of them. I lit them up, put three in her room, four in my room. I took out my laptop and we watched some movies until the battery died. Then she went to sleep and I went back to my room to sleep," I finished, and then looked up at him to meet his soft gaze.

"Wow…" he breathed.

"Yeah, my mom she…well, she was always childlike in nature, and it seemed like once I hit my teens, our roles switched and most of the time it was like I was the parent. It was weird, but I didn't really mind. I never had many friends, and I liked being so close to my mom. Of course that all changed once I got to Forks. All of a sudden, I got instant popularity and no matter how much I tried to escape it, I couldn't. So I gained a few good friends." I smiled, remembering all my friends from high school. How some of them wanted to date me, but I just steered them towards the ones they were really destined to be with.

"I see. I didn't have many friends either. I just kept to myself. It was easier that way," he sighed.

I nodded, not really knowing how to respond. I think he caught on and continued.

"Well it's my turn, I suppose," he whispered and began searching. He shook his head. "I can't find anything that would be worth your time." He flashed me a shy smile. "How about you pick something and I'll tell you about it," he offered. I nodded and a sketch caught my eye. It was framed and looked quite old. It was a series of hands.

"What's the story with the hands?" I asked.

He chuckled and grinned at me. Was I missing something? "Well, actually, when I first became a vampire, I had a lot of time on my hands, since we don't sleep or anything. So I started sketching a lot. And that was one of my favorites when I first started. It's an adaption of Van Gough's drawing, _Hands_. It reminded me of being human: having soft hands, capable of so many acts, but also reminded me that my hands would forever be cold and hard, unable feel love. Or at least that's what I believed at the time. I was and still can be a pessimist," he concluded, looking to me for…approval?

"Well, we can all be pessimists sometimes. I think it builds character." He smiled at me and I continued, "Besides, I guess…you can't be so bad. I mean, you haven't killed me. Now, will you show me some more of your sketches please?" I hurried and then begged him at the end. I didn't want to spoil anything: the air was finally calm in the room.

He bounced excitedly to the desk and pulled open his bottom drawer. This was filled with old torn up sketchbooks, paintbrushes, water and oil paint tubes, and all that junk. Jesus, he was a musician, artist, he was a freaking artist in a jar or something.

He pulled out a sketchbook that looked fairly new, closed the drawer, and knelt down beside me.

"Excuse some of my drawings, not all of them have been polished, but you wanted to see them."

"Edward, I'm sure they'll be fine," I assured him.

He opened the book to the first page and my jaw literally dropped. These were amazing! He turned the pages, all of his work done in different types of pen, all of them, mixing different elements. The drawings were a mix of M. C. Escher and something outta this world.

He turned the pages, each one something I would have never imagined doing myself. All I could do was whisper 'Wow' over and over again. He snickered at me.

"Edward…these are…amazing…and that's an understatement," I exhaled.

He turned his head to me, his face only inches from mine. "I'm glad you like them. It's nice to have reassurance once in a while that I'm on the right track," he whispered.

"Right track? You're spot on…" I stared into his eyes, into his soul. He was so…mysterious. All this hidden talent and you would never know unless he put down his guard and put everything down for the world to see. The question was, why did he pick me?

We stared at each other, the sketchbook still in his hands. Then the unexpected happened.

Edward leaned in and kissed me. My eyes nearly popped outside of my head as I fidgeted in my chair, but he kissed me harder. And then I melted.

His tongue parted my lips. He swirled his tongue around mine, then I started to suck on his tongue, but he wanted the control. He nibbled on my lower lip and I whimpered.

Then I remembered where I was, that my body was bound and that I was here against my will. Then I head butted him.

Now, I'm sure he's stronger than I was, but he fell back on his butt, his book flying from his hands and landing closed on the floor. We were both panting, looking at each other. Fear shone upon both our faces.

He got up, repeating that he was sorry over and over to me. I tried to stammer to assure him it was okay, but I couldn't, inaudible sounds escaped from my mouth and I cursed myself for being so nervous, or even letting this happen.

Then with one final apology, he left the room.

I was alone.

I was alone and I had kissed a possible murderer, a "murderer" of whom I thought more and more every day, was probably not a murderer, but really was in the wrong place and the wrong time.

Oh jeez…

And so, there is another chapter of weird awkwardness. Hope you enjoyed, please review!

Love much,

Valea


	5. Flying Isn’t So Bad

Last part of the chapter I was listening to "Come On Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson. Back again with another chapter just for all you devoted readers. Enjoy!

_((…))_ Song Lyrics

'…' Thoughts

Disclaimer: The day I own Twilight and its characters is the day that it drops to 0 degrees Fahrenheit in Mexico. That will never happen so I will never own Twilight. Super amounts of sadness.

Thanks twilight-is-lovee for being my beta!

**Dust On the Piano**

**Chapter Five: Flying Isn't so Bad**

*******

Marcus dodged the trees as he ran in the night. He grinned, thinking of the girl he had just tasted a few nights before. She tasted so sweet; he wished he could get more girls like that.

Marcus stopped yards away from the shack and glared. The door was open, the light was on. He walked slowly to the doorway and stopped. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the room, looking for something out of place.

Then he inhaled.

A vampire. A sweet human.

_Someone has been here,_ he thought.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said aloud. Shame on them for finding themselves here.

_Well, I guess I'll just have to find them; can't have the little ones opening their big mouths…'_Marcus was about to dash back to campus and stopped when he heard a whimper. He stepped further into his humble home to find one of his…babies waking up.

She sat up, and then slowly stood. She cocked her head to the left, her large black eyes glaring at Marcus. She breathed in and out quickly, looking around, getting accustomed to her new senses. She seemed so confused, just like a small child.

"Hungry," she seethed, hunching forward, ready to leap on any animal that dared to cross her path.

"Oh Jessica, my sweet, I have just the thing for you." Marcus grinned an evil crooked smile. He motioned for her to follow, and she gladly obeyed.

They were running towards campus.

***

**Bella's POV**

Edward hadn't come back, so I decided to sleep. And hours later, I woke up, and he was there. And we pretended that everything that had happened…didn't.

And even though the weirdness of my life continues, I felt just dandy. I couldn't stop laughing because Edward just told me the stupidest joke I've ever heard.

"_What's green and has wheels"? He grinned at me, wiggling his eyebrows._

"_Um…a car?"_

"_NO! A tree! I lied about the wheels." He bent over laughing, slapping his knee._

"_Seriously, Edward? Seriously?"_

"_Yep."_

"Hey Bella, wanna play Rock Band 2?" He turned to me, his eyes lit up. How cute!

"Sure, but I want to sing," I stated. He set up his Xbox 360 and a microphone stand. I don't remember a stand coming with the mic…

"Wait, you have fucking rock band? But you're so classical and artistic, how could you taint yourself with such filth," I said sarcastically.

He completely ignored the comment. "I'm just going to set you up with one the characters I created alright?" I nodded in response, and then looked at the screen. I cocked an eyebrow up at him.

"What?!" he said defensively. Edward just so happened to have made a character with short, blue ragged hair, pixie style face, large green eyes, decked in a scantily clad outfit.

"Seriously Edward, you made this yourself?" I chuckled. Then, I broke out into laugher. I felt him glaring holes into my head as I laughed. So, Edward dressed up hoes in his spare time? Well, if I saw him at all after this, I would have to make a joke about him getting off on blue-haired pixies. Hehe. He picked his character that looked exactly like him, but slightly more cool. If that was at all possible.

Look at me go on, as if Edward was my friend who I thought was hot.

I banished that thought from my mind and looked ahead. Edward was pressing all the confirm buttons for me on the controller.

"So what song do you want to do first?" He turned to me. I had a playful thoughtful look on my face and looked up.

"Hmm…how about 'You Oughta Know' by Alanis Morissette?!" I jumped up and down. I loved her. She brought female angst rock to the table.

He groaned, not realizing the awesome that he was insulting. "Seriously Bella? Alanis? That chick rock…" he stopped when he caught my glare. He quietly turned his attention back to the screen, confirming everything, and I began to sing.

I let my inner female angst ring out. The hurt and sarcasm I had previously felt for guys and my current predicament breathed deep into these words. In the back of my mind, I heard Edward play without error, until he heard my voice ring during the bridge. I guess he wasn't expecting me to have a voice at all after all my screaming.

I came to the conclusion that screaming was cliché and drawn out so I would have to find some other means of escape.

We kept playing and laughing, trying to mess each other up. But we both got 95% every time on the hard level. We felt a bit adventurous and tried to do Expert and when we failed and the fans booed at us, we took the hint to stick to what we knew.

In a short time, it was weird. Like I was…trusting him? I have no clue why, all I knew is that I was finally, kind of relaxing. Though my nerves would still bring me back to the fact that I was being held captive and there was a not-so-friendly vampire out there who was killing people, all the while a vampire less than five feet away from me, thirsted for my blood, but was completely pleasant and assured me that he wouldn't hurt me.

Also in this same amount of time, seeing me relax he took of the binding ropes and replaced them with handcuffs of which he wove through the chair. I was still bound but at least I could fucking breathe.

My laughter turned into giggles every so often as I watched him. The lines of his face were so delicate yet hard at the same time. He was looking down at his feet while he was sitting, deep in thought. He suddenly sprung up and ran to his desk. I watched him dig through drawers frantically, like a child looking for a toy. He finally pulled out a pad of blank sheet music that was buried way deep in the drawer. For a music major, I found it quite odd. But then again, Edward was quite odd himself.

I watched him pick up a pen, glide back to his bed, and jump on it. He madly began writing down music. I didn't know how he was able to just have it in his head and not be at a piano to play and write at the same time. How did he know it was going to turn out all right? Maybe he has skill…mad music composing skills. Then after only 30 seconds, he stopped, the excitement in his eyes gone.

Once again weird.

"What are you doing, or at least what _were_ you doing?" I inquired.

"Well, I haven't been able to write a song, one single song this quarter…and I finally got inspired…" he trailed off. He was inspired by kidnapping girls and giggling with them? I raised my eyebrow as if to say 'as if.'

His eyes darted from side to side. "You kind of helped, as awkward as it sounds."

I cocked my head to the side. "Um…why?" Freakkkkkyyyyy.

"I don't know. There's something about you. I know this is very weird and doesn't help the situation, but I just feel like I have known you for such a long time." He sighed and gave me a pleading look, saying 'please don't think I'm crazier than I already am.' I nodded and looked to the side.

"Well, I don't mean to make our situation more awkward, but I have been having to pee for hours now and I reek. You may not smell it, but I do, and yeah. Being human, these things are kinda necessary," I hurried, trying to brush over the awkward turtle moment he created and replaced it with something that could be amusing. Mostly to him. I would suffer the embarrassment, thus the blush spreading across my pale cheeks.

He frowned. What a beautiful frown…NO! Stay focused Bella. He got up, went to his dresser, and pulled out some sweats, a t-shirt, and a towel. He turned to me and nodded.

"So this is how this is going to work. I'm going to take off the handcuffs, you're going into the bathroom, I will keep the door cracked so you don't try anything. Go ahead and protest, but it's better than nothing and I have no intention of changing my mind. Agreed, you won't try anything funny?" he begged.

"Sure, sure," I waved off. Well if I could wave, I could. He set the articles in the bathroom and came to un-cuff me. I sighed as I stood up and wobbled, since I hadn't used my legs in almost 48 hours. He moved to my side to wrap his arms around my waist as I fell. My breath caught in my throat as I looked up into those beautiful topaz eyes. My mouth hung open; our faced were so close. Neither of us moved for a moment.

Fuck this shit. I shook my head, regained my composure, and stood in front of him, another light blush creeping up my face. Blah!

I started walking slowly toward the bathroom, and I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my skull. Now was my chance. I turned and made two steps for the door leading to civilization, but he was there in an instant. He grinned at me. What made me think I could outrun a demon of the night?

"Bella, go take a shower," he exhaled. He looked so disappointed that I tried to trick him. A pang of guilt hit my heart. Wait, why did I feel guilty? Well…why shouldn't I? We had been having such a good time… Ah freaking confusing emotions! Kidnapped people are not supposed to have any interest in the people kidnapping them. They should be scared for their lives! I couldn't even commit to the role I was in here. I ran to the bathroom, remembering how much I actually had to go. I unconsciously closed the door behind me, but it creaked back open without another word from Edward.

When I was done, I stripped down and stepped into the shower. Then I was alone with my thoughts, with no other distraction than that of a vampire in the next room, thirsting for my blood and listening to every mood I made.

I turned the knobs to fit my perfect temperature and stepped underneath the spray. I let out a loud sigh, and I heard Edward's chuckle in the next room.

Onto Edward. If I hadn't known what he was already, there would be no explanation for him. He is completely in love with classical music, but uniquely found the love for Nirvana and power pop infused Paramore. If that wasn't more bizarre, his wardrobe was a mixture of Abercrombie and grunge. On top of that, his words were just so poetic and he wasn't even trying. He spoke as if Shakespeare sneezed modernity all at the same time. This was not grounds for a kidnapper: this was just weird. I was weird for even thinking into this! My heart should be scared and not melting at his every word.

I picked up the soap and looked out from the shower curtain. Everything was neat and in its place. So unlike me. Everything was a mess in my room. My life was messy. I came from a small town with parents that have these warped perceptions on love. I drifted around trying to find myself, since I had always been so fucking shy, and here I was feeling shy again. I didn't even know why.

Actually, I did know why. But the answer is so weirdly sick; I couldn't even admit it to myself. Even if it would make things possibly easier or more complicated to the point in which I would give myself a migraine.

I leaned against the tile on my left, absently rubbing the bar of soap over my body. I closed my eyes tightly and opened them to see all the dirt in the soapy water. I choked out a sob, then closed my mouth quickly.

"Bella, are you alright?" he was worried. Why was he worried? Why was he toying with me?

"Yeah, I'm good," I called.

_Unless he's not toying with you._

The voices in my head just can't give me a break. I shook the thoughts from my head and quickly lathered up my body and rinsed off. Life couldn't stay simple for long. I reached down to pick up Edward's shampoo and slipped backwards. I shut my eyes tightly, bracing myself for the blow of my head colliding with linoleum, but it never came. A pair of ice cold arms were supporting me.

Then I opened my eyes.

Sorry my loves! I had to cut this chapter short. I couldn't give you all the upcoming juiciness in a long chapter! That would be too easy. Stay tuned, I won't let you wait long! *hugs*

Please review!

Love

Valea


	6. Creeper Pull Me Down

I am back with more awesome. Hope you like it. I have a small playlist at the bottom that helped me write these past two chapters. Also….

**LEMON ALERT! LEMON THIS CHAPTER! REMEMBER THIS STORY IS RATED M, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ AND DON'T FLAME. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Also I want to thank my faithful reviewers who have been reviewing every chapter.

xMoonlitRosex, color0me0senorita0twilight, kaitebug, and OnyxTwilight, and dreamngo4it9. You guys are awesome and I want to thank you very much for reviewing. Keep on goin'!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I can tell you tight now, I would have Alice tied up and gagged, scratching my nails across her skin. Unfortunately Stephanie Meyers owns all of Twilight's characters. So I guess I'm back to watching porn of those who get the privilege. Drat!

_((…))_ Song lyrics

**Dust On the Piano**

**Chapter Six: Creeper Pull Me Down**

*******

**Edward's POV**

I heard the sound of skin slipping and without a second thought, before the first one even had a chance to process, I flew to the bathroom, catching her in my arms. I stared deeply into her eyes. I heard her heart flutter as her eyes stared deeply into mine. I was on my knees, my hair and shirt getting soaked by the downpour, but I didn't care. She didn't either, until I stole a quick glance at her lean body and erect nipples, then she blushed a deep crimson began stuttering.

"Um… I…" she started

"I'm sorry… I heard you and…" I trailed off.

"Don't worry about it," she whispered, turning her head away from me. Then she stopped and turned her head back, a smile creeping over her face. I frowned, but for some reason her expression intrigued me. And my face crept closer to hers, and hers to mine.

_((You float like a feather…In a beautiful world))_

I parted my lips to ask, but she silenced me, placing her lips over mine. I closed my eyes, our lips firm against each other. Neither of us deepened the kiss; we were content with the closeness. I pulled back and looked at her. She was breathing deeply.

What the fuck was I doing?

_((But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo))_

I laid her down on the tile, got up and without a word, left her there. I sat at my desk in the chair that was infested with her scent now. I looked at the song I began to write and stopped, because my inspiration had suddenly stopped flowing. But I knew the reason why it had begun in the first place.

It was her.

After I got over the fear of killing her, knowing I couldn't and it wouldn't help either of our situations, I got to know her. I began to like the way she spoke. I began to love her quirks. Within a short period of time, I felt like I had known her all my life. Not just in my human life, but like she had been by my side during my new life as well.

She was so indie. Most of the music she knew, I hadn't ever heard of, including the Indian music she listened to. She liked weird new romantic comedies and I liked the classics. Her voice was high and peppy despite being bound to a chair. She laughed at my jokes, even though I knew she was scared. She wasn't like most of the girls in this day and age. She wasn't like my sister, Alice, obsessed with fashion and boys. She was a girl from a small town that kept me captivated with her simple ways and complex views.

I turned when I heard her come out of the bathroom. My clothes hung off her body in the most…enticing way. We stared at each other. Her big chocolate eyes stared at me. Her wet wavy hair cascaded down her back, a few strands clinging to her face. She flashed me a smile, which fell almost as quickly as it came.

I could get lost in that beauty. I felt like such a creep.

_((What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here))_

She opened her mouth to speak, but I silenced her. "Bella, I'm doing to go to the music room. I'm going to let you leave. I would hope that you don't say anything that isn't true to the authorities. But you can do whatever you wish." With that, I picked up the pad and left her. I dashed to the music hall, continuing to write, not letting anything stop me, not letting anything get in the way of the new revelation that I would keep to myself.

**Bella's POV**

I stood still, Edward's absence still setting in. After a minute, I ran out the door: it remained ajar. I ran in the opposite direction of the music room, not giving him a chance to change his mind.

_((She's running out the door))_

I thought about doing the exact opposite of his words and telling the authorities. Then I mentally slapped myself. How could I even think of doing such a thing to Edward?

_((I don't care if it hurts))_

I ran to my room, changed into panties, slightly baggy jeans, and a blue t-shirt. I didn't even bother with a bra. The less restrictions I have on my body, the better. I secured my pants with a belt, because I kept running. I ran out of my room, through campus. People stopped to stare at me because it was Saturday, everyone was out and about. I couldn't concern myself with them. They hadn't just spent the past two days with someone who in my eyes, went from a killer to someone utterly dazzling.

I stopped short under a tree. I looked up through the branches, into the dim sunlight. I shimmied up the tree and sat on one of its branches. I sighed.

I was free.

But what exactly was I free from? From being held against my will? The scary thing was, towards the end…I wanted to be there.

I was the one being a spoiled brat the entire time. I made things difficult. He never laid a hand on me; he never hurt me physically or mentally. Or, at least the mental parts were all my doing. He reassured me of the situation and of what was going to happen. I was the one panicking. He was nothing but sincere to me. He even trusted me to shower on my own and I still tried to make a run for the door.

I tilted my face towards the sun, which really wasn't that warm. I sat there for hours, ignoring the cold autumn air. My eyes shot open with realization. I wanted him. And I needed to go back. I jumped from the tree, almost hurting myself from the impact, but I didn't care. I broke into a run, back towards Edward's place.

_((I wanna have control))_

I ran. I ran until I thought my legs were about to give out. I may have looked athletic, but my overworked heart screamed otherwise.

_((She's running out))_

I stopped in front of his door that was still open and stepped inside. He wasn't back yet. It was as if I had never left. Now that I was free to walk about as I pleased, no longer panicking, I realized how calm the aura of his room was. He kept the annoying dorm light off. Instead, he only kept on his desk lamp and other lamps around his room. It was then I spotted the colors. He had deep blues and dark browns to decorate his room. Maybe if I stopped to smell the roses, I would have noticed this quaint atmosphere.

I looked at his desk. There sat his laptop, Itunes was up, with a whole bunch of music I barely knew. There was a picture of his family. All smiling, except for one blonde who had a scowl on her face. I guess that was Rosalie.

I reached for one folder that looked exceptionally old. I picked it up and opened it to find what looked like all of his old compositions. I traced a finger along his notes. I smiled, feeling close to him somehow.

_((I want you to notice, when I'm not around))_

From what I knew, I hummed the tunes. If these were all his, and there was no doubt this was his artistic genius, he had so much talent bottled up inside. How could little old me, Bella Swan, inspire this genius? I shook my head in disbelief. I was so absorbed in my thoughts; I almost didn't notice someone walk in.

Almost.

I quickly turned to face a very confused Edward. He slowly stepped to me, his eyes full or confusion and worry.

"Why are you here? How could you possibly still be after all that's happened?" he questioned.

I stepped very close to him: he almost fell over with how confident I was. I rested my palms on his shoulders, getting on my tippy toes, getting as close to his ear as possible and whispered, "I just couldn't stand to be away from you."

I smiled and then pulled back to see his shocked expression. I giggled then crashed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around me as if we had done this a thousand times before. His tongue pushes past my lips and twisted and swirled around with my tongue. Our tongues were children playing tetherball, licking back and forth. I grazed his teeth with my tongue and started nibbling his lower lip. I heard him growl and I smiled to myself.

_((You're so very special))_

I pulled back, gasping for air as I stared into those topaz eyes. Those beautiful topaz eyes. I blinked and focused on the entirety of his face. I couldn't get distracted.

"What does this mean?" his husky voice asked me.

"What do you think it means, dumb ass?" I nudged him.

"Well last time I checked, you hated me and were quite scared because you were under the impression I was going to kill you."

"Well the last time I checked, which was about twenty minutes ago, I couldn't stop thinking about you and your gorgeous smile." I could see him melt under my words. Here I was getting all poetic. Not usually my style, but something about this vampire was taking hold of me and making me sappier than I've ever been, even while I was still living in Forks.

"Funny, I couldn't stop thinking about you since I left the room. So much that I wrote this for you." He picked up the papers he had dropped in our reunion and gave them to me. I hummed the few notes at the beginning to myself. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Beautiful," I whispered. I looked up and his eyes were on me, looking as if she was watching an angel sing.

"I can play it for you. You are the one who inspired it, after all," he cooed, his arms still gripping my waist.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. We have some work to attend to." I turned to see a tall blond haired man with four others with equally pale skin behind him.

**Edward's POV **

It had been three days. I had been wishing the days would pass by to rid myself of this awkwardness, but I wanted nothing more than for the world to spin in slow motion while we stood here, absorbed in each other. I stared at her, ignoring my family in the doorway. I thought to a few hours before when I caught her naked body in my arms. Her creamy, thin body in my arms, her nipples perked up as the cold air of the bathroom hit her body, and her heartbeat…I had never cherished a human's heartbeat more than I did hers in that moment. And even in this moment.

"Edward." Carlisle voice warned me back into the present. I looked at him and my eyes darted to all of my family members. I briefly thought there wasn't time to take in these newfound feelings…but I would find a way.

"Bella, my dear, this is my family. Carlisle and Esme are my parents so to speak, my brothers Emmett and Jasper, sisters Alice and Rosalie." I motioned to them, and then saw the bemused expression on her face. I guess they fit the descriptions I gave rather well. It surprised me even though she knew what was coming.

As usual, Alice was her bubbly self. She nearly jumped on Bella, squeezing her in a tight hug.

"Alice, she can't breathe."

"Whoops!" Alice giggled and released Bella. I saw her close her eyes and breathe in delight. "Oh Bella, you smell just glorious…" she trailed off. She stepped back and then it was all of us. My family was on the other side of the doorway, Bella and I in my room. My room that now felt like a sanctuary away from the battle on the horizon.

"Edward, you need to show us where the shack is. We need to make sure there aren't any newborns hanging around, and tear and burn whatever we find." Carlisle's voice was very stern. Sterner than I had seen him in a long time.

I looked at Bella who was frowning at me. "If you go, I go."

I rolled my eyes. "Bella you know very well that's too dangerous."

"Fuck that shit, Edward! I don't know what we have here, but it's something, and fuck if I'm going to sit around like one of those 50's house makers and wait to see IF you come back. Either you stay here, or I go with you. And that's that," she spoke 'as-a-matter-a-fact'-ly.

I grumbled. She found a way to speak her feelings, but could still be as stubborn as a mule.

"Okay you guys, if I remember correctly, the place is Northeast from campus. Start sniffing it out, and I'll be there." Rosalie glared at Bella, but I didn't care. I was going to let Bella be selfish because I didn't want to leave her either. Though I knew I would have to.

"We'll take care of this bastard," Emmett spat and rubbed his hands together. I could tell he was looking forward to this fight.

"I'll meet up with you later." I turned and closed the door on them before they could say anything.

There Bella stood, her arms across her chest, glaring at me. "You're not leaving."

I groaned. How did we jump so quickly from wanting to run as soon as she got the chance to wanting to stay by my side? I didn't really care for an answer as I stepped to her.

"I'm going to have to leave, Bella. Eventually. I can't just leave my family out there, don't you understand?"

She looked down, guiltily and nodded. I lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at me. "Be happy that I'm here with you now." I leaned to kiss her forehead then wrapped my arms around her. I trailed my hands down her back, causing her to shiver.

I was about to kiss her, when she stood back and pushed me onto the bed.

O.O

"Bella, what the hell?"

She giggled, "You really think I'm going to let you control the situation here? Oh no Mister tall-dark-and-scary-Edward, I'm just not that kind of girl." She pushed me to the center of the twin bed and jumped on top of me. She quickly pulled her shirt off, exposing her lean stomach and perky breasts, then ripped off my shirt. Whoa.

"I may be weak in some aspects, but when it comes to this, _I_ take control," she growled into my ear and took my lobe in her mouth. She bit then sucked hard on my earlobe. I groaned and wrapped my arms around her waist. She didn't protest when I started rubbing small circles around her waist. She moved to suck on my neck and that's when I stopped her.

"Bella, love, don't forget who I am. Try not to suck there; I might end up sucking your neck instead, but in a less…seductive light…" I trailed off. She nodded and went to my nipples, licking circles around them, kneading them in her teeth. Gah, she knew what she was doing.

All the while, she ground her hips against mine, the friction of our jeans rubbing together was enough to send me over the edge right there. She moved her mouth to the other nipple attacking it with the same force then moved her hard to cup my dick through my jeans.

"Bella!" I hissed through my teeth.

"Be patient," she ordered, peppering my stomach with kisses as she trailed down, dragging her nails along my chest on the way down. By now, she was at the foot of the bed on all fours, at my crotch.

She raised an eyebrow at me.

I shot her a devilish grin.

And that was all she needed. She unbuttoned my pants and pulled down the zipper. I lifted up my hips so she could pull off my jeans. When she pulled off my boxers, my dick popped out, arriving only inches away from her face.

She stuck out her tongue to lick the slit of my throbbing cock. I groaned and squinted, but she kept her eyes on me the entire time. She reached between my legs to massage my balls when she took my whole member in her mouth. I fisted the sheets with one hand and grabbed the back of her head with the other. I heard her chuckle when she began bobbing her head up and down on me, causing me to moan her name. She squeezed my balls in her hands. Just then, she pulled her mouth back and sucked hard on the tip of my dick. I tried thrusting into her mouth, but she steadied my hips with her small hands. She didn't have a chance, but I tried to control myself to make her think she had the upper hand.

She sucked harder. I felt my release coming when she stopped. She spat back the pre-cum on my dick, pulling back, and spread it all over my cock.

She jumped off the bed, unzipping her pants and shimmying out of them. She got back on her knees, her wetness hovering over me. She let my cock tease her clit, sliding over it, mixing her saliva, my cum, and her wetness all together. She was smiling with her eyes closed. When she opened them, she looked down at me and slammed herself down on my cock.

We both screamed from the instant pleasure that took over our bodies. She moved up and down on my cock, building speed. She had her head thrown back in ecstasy, riding the waves. She slammed down harder and faster each time, trying to take all of me in.

I groaned. If I were human, I'd surely be near tears with how good it felt. Her muscles clenched around my cock, and I could tell she was close. Seeing my chance, I gripped her hips and pulled her faster up and down on my cock. Her muscles clenched one final time and we both screamed each other's release as our skin slapped together one final time.

She panted and fell on top of my chest and we lay there, perfectly content not speaking a word. We must have laid there for 20 minutes, touching each other lightly with our fingertips, and then I sighed.

"Bella, I have to go."

She huffed. "I know." Without a single protest, she got up and sat at the end of the bed, allowing me to get up and put my clothes back on.

I walked to her and kissed her forehead, then her lips softly.

"I'll be back. This isn't over."

"There's no question about it. You _will_ be back." She pulled me into a tight hug against her warm, naked body.

"Go on, before I decide to follow you." She waved me away, flashing me a half smile and I walked out the door. I looked ahead.

I will be back.

I ran out the doors towards the forest, following my family's scent.

****

Hope you enjoyed! Hope you liked the surprise lemon.

Here's my playlist. It basically helped me last chapter, this chapter and hell, it's a growing playlist since I started the fic.

Creep by Radiohead

Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolf ft Lil Wayne

Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson

Spotlight by Mutemath

Drive by Incubus

Good Riddance by Green Day

Half the Man I Used to be by Nirvana

Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade

Car Crash by Matt Nathanson

Lithium by Nirvana

Love Story by Tayor Swift

Going Back to Cali by Notorius BIG

I Caught Myself by Paramore

The Jack Slap Cheer by the Matches

I Wish You were Here by Incubus

Here in my Room by Incubus

Various Songs by Bowling for Soup and the Ataris

Maps by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs

The Fear you won't fall by Joshua Radin


	7. Countdown To

Thanks for all the reviews, here comes another chapter.

Disclaimer: The day I own Twilight is the day that I grow to be six feet tall like the rest of my family. Granted that my genes are against me and will leave me at 5'7", I will never own Twilight. Good 'ol Stephanie gets to keep all the rights to herself. How selfish…

Thanks twilight-is-lovee.!

**Dust On the Piano**

**Chapter Seven: Countdown to…**

*******

**Edward's POV**

I sniffed the air as I ran. Leaves flew up as I ran past the trees, dodging every single one. While dodging, my thoughts wandered to Bella. Sweet Bella who was in my room waiting for me to get back and be with her.

A few short days ago, I was alone, still wandering through the darkness, despite my effort to change my life by continuing my education. I was still lost, unable to focus on my music. Then I panicked to find myself so close to a human that was so utterly sweet. And I contained myself. I tried to make her as comfortable as possible for no reason except to make sure she was calm. And then, it all fell into place. I didn't want to admit this, even though it seemed effortless. But in this miniscule amount of time, I can now admit that I love Bella Swan.

A chance meeting brought us together and brought me out of the darkness, into the light of her beautiful, breathing body. Now that I'm aware of these feelings, I knew I had to beat whoever this was. I needed to make sure Bella was safe, and I needed to survive in order to get back to her.

Almost hitting a tree I was so deep in my thoughts, I brought my attention to my heightened senses. I could smell my family, all of them.

This would normally be a good sign.

But not today.

I smelt who we were up against. I remembered the smell of that one vampire. I could still faintly smell the corpses in the air. I assumed he moved them. Or buried them. Whatever.

But then I smelt something sweet. Something very different. I almost froze as I came upon my family and the other creature. But he wasn't alone.

I sped to stand by my sister, Alice's side.

It was my family against one vampire, whose mind I read and found went by Marcus, and two others. Two newborns. I dug deeper in his mind to find what I was looking for. He knew we were coming, he smelt my essence from when I was here a few nights ago. I turned my attention to the girls, but couldn't get much besides their names, Jessica and Lauren. The rest of their thoughts were clouded with the innocents they had murdered and the aching in their throats: they were going crazy with thirst.

We stood there, eyeing each other in silence. Marcus was smirking at us, waiting for us to outright attack him. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't our style. The newborns seethed at us. They were hunched over in a battle position, their eyes glowing red, every so often looking to their master, awaiting instruction. Personally, I was surprised they even had the restraint to remember they had a master.

Carlisle was the first to break the silence. "Hello friend, I can see you have made quite a mess here." He smiled at Marcus. Marcus in turn grinned mockingly.

"I don't think so. I believe that I'm having fun while I feast and taking a few down with me along the way." He motioned to the girls at his sides.

"Killing people without a choice isn't sport," Carlisle sternly stated.

Marcus shrugged obviously not caring. "I really don't care about your opinion. I think this is perfect actually – setting up camp right next to a school, which has children away from their parents. It would take days for anyone to realize they have gone missing, and of course by then, it would be much too late for anyone to do anything.

Marcus and Carlisle stared each other down for a while before Carlisle began to speak again. "Despite your lack of remorse in the matter, I give _you_ a choice. I would like to invite you to become apart of my family. I invite you to spare the lives of others and only feast on the blood of animals. I beg you to, please, join me," he begged.

Marcus placed his thumb and forefinger to his chin and looked up. He sighed and then looked back at my father.

"You know, tempting, but I think I'll pass," he spat. "I rather like the lifestyle I have here, and I don't intend to give it up."

"Well, I'm sorry but you give us no choice." Marcus laughed. He wholeheartedly laughed at us and without warning, sprang forward and kicked Rosalie in the chest, knocking back into a tree of which cracked down the middle.

He jumped back, grabbed a piece of cloth and made the newborn, Jessica smell it. Her eyes fluttered, as if she was getting high off the scent. The cloth looked kind of like a shirt, but I didn't have time to dwell on it.

The battle was on. My family didn't even know who they were fighting for, besides the 20, 000 students back at school. But I knew who I was fighting to protect.

After growling at each other for a few seconds, I looked at my family. We looked at each other, knowing our targets, without a word. Emmett and Carlisle would take Marcus, Alice and I would take Jessica, and Rosalie would take Lauren. Finally, Esme would scale the area to make sure no one was caught in the crossfire of this fight.

"Go!" Carlisle bellowed. Esme ran from the scene. Carlisle and Emmett jumped on Marcus, who had foolishly looked in Esme's direction. But Marcus was quick. He picked up Carlisle and threw him into the forest. Emmett tackled Marcus with ease, but he slipped out and crawled up a tree, then jumped from tree to tree as Emmett chased him below.

Rosalie and Lauren were hissing at each other, circling around one another. I know this wasn't the time, but it was like they were in women's wrestling and they were about to throw down. Lauren ran at Rose, Rose stuck her arm out straight at her side, making Lauren's neck collide with the arm, knocking her onto her ass. Rosalie smirked and kicked Lauren into the air, and then head butted her body into a tree. A loud crack was heard throughout the forest. As Rosalie continued her bitch fest, I had more important matters to attend to.

Alice and I circled Jessica, who hissed at us. We were all hunched over, waiting for someone to attack first. Then Alice sent me a thought.

'_She's going to attack you in 17 seconds. Move to your right, turn around, grab her, and I'll beat her down.'_

I nodded to show I had heard her. Right on time, Jessica lunged at me. I slipped out of the way, turned, and caught both her arms. Alice began punching her, and then took the time to crush every rib individually.

In the distance, I saw Rosalie tear into Lauren's neck, then rip her head from her body, throwing it a few yards away.

Emmett and Marcus were fighting, but finally Emmett was getting the upper hand. He's already ripped away one of his feet and Emmett had just broken his body in half. Literally in half. Marcus' torso lay at Emmett's feet, the legs five feet away.

"Alice, start the fire! Everyone else, watch the bodies!" Alice looked up at me, fire burning in her eyes.

"Go!" Without a word, she ran, tore down some trees and began the fire.

Marcus hadn't given up just yet. "Jessica! Follow the scent that I gave you. The one left at the cabin nights ago!" Pondering his statement, I wondered what the hell he meant. While I was off guard, Jessica punched me, knocking me to the ground and she dashed toward campus.

Wait.

I sprinted the short distance to where the rag that Marcus made her smell. I held it up. If I still had blood, it would have drained from my face, or if would have boiled.

Bella had been wearing the shirt the entire time she was with me in my room. They must have taken it when we both left the room, only six hours prior to this chain of events.

I couldn't waste another second.

"I have to save her! I'll be back," I yelled, running after the newborn, knowing exactly where she was headed. I only hoped I wouldn't be too late.

As I ran, I could smell the sickening sweet burning of vampire flesh.

Sorry, its short, but I wanted a cliffhanger. Don't worry, next chapter will be long! I think…yeah it will!

Love much

Valea


	8. Savin' Me

Not much to say, thank you for all of the people who have reviewed my story. For all those who read, please review! And if you didn't They make my heart smile.

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't need a college degree. Unfortunately, I-m in my second year of college and nowhere near being done, nor nowhere near being a multi-millionaire. So I guess I-m stuck with continuing my degree and psycho-analyzing people all over the world instead of requiting a team of fangirls. Curses. I want fangirls…!

_((…))_ Song lyrics

**Dust On the Piano**

**Chapter Eight: Savin' Me**

*******

**Bella's POV**

I sat at the desk that I had been trapped at for the past three days. Instead of feeling dread, feeling disgusted, I felt lost. It was weird. I felt lonely for once.

Edward's room wasn't that big, but suddenly it felt big without Edward in it. It had been two hours since he left…since we made love. It was just…so intense. Even though we just met, even though I was terrified of him when I first woke up in his room, I felt safe, yet alone. My heart swelled with happiness with what we just shared, but it also felt empty without him near.

_((Well I'm terrified of these four walls/These iron bars can't hold my soul))_

Now I was one of _those_ girls: the girls that missed guys after being away from them for a short time. But now I understood them. It was hard, knowing you found someone perfect, more perfect than anyone you had met before, and they were gone. Even for a moment, it felt like your own personal hell had sprung up from the depths of the earth and were about to swallow you whole.

I guess that's how I felt.

Like I was being swallowed into a sea of empty because in my heart, there was a fear that these other creatures, the bad ones, would win, and I would be alone.

_((All I need is you))_

It was weird. I had never felt this way about a guy before. It was mainly because they were always trying to get into my pants or end up screwing me over. And Edward almost got himself into that category, except that I couldn't stand being away from him at this point.

I sighed and decided to stalk Edward through his computer. I opened the laptop, turned it on and waited anxiously for it to boot up. I needed something to keep me busy, even if it gave me information that I wasn't meant to see.

Then I heard the knob turn. Crap, he was going to see me on his computer!

I smacked my hand to my forehead. How about I be more concerned that he's alive?! Good job Bella, you're quite smart. You spend the past couple hours, wallowing in self-pity, and you're worry about what he'll think about this? Silly, silly Bella. A guy's making you go crazy.

"Edward," I sighed and turned. My eyes widened in horror. That was not Edward.

A petite, beautiful, dark brown haired woman was in the doorway. She quickly closed the door behind her, crushing the doorknob once it was closed. Then I took in her appearance. Her eyes were pitch-black and her skin was just as pale as Edwards.

I whimpered. This was one of the bad ones.

She tilted her head to the side, smiling, smelling my fear in the air. I didn't really know if she _could_ smell my fear, but I took her low chuckles as affirmation to my theory.

"You must be Bella. Nice to meet you. My name is Jessica, and I will be drinking your blood this evening, making sure to take my time in order for you feel every ounce of pain administered." She smiled as if she said something more normal like 'Hi, my name is Jessica, I will be your server this evening.'

Oh, how I wished she had said the latter instead.

Then I managed to speak. "You know you really don't have to do that," I stuttered.

"Oh, but I do." She smirked and in an instant was in front of me, knocking me to the ground. She stood over me while I looked up at her with wet eyes. We stared at each other for a moment. Then she picked up her foot and crashed it down on mine, and I swear I heard my leg shatter.

I screamed, but couldn't move. I was paralyzed by the pain. I panted, tears streaming down my face. Pain rushed through my body and then I began to feel numb after a while. I weakly looked up and she was laughing her head off. She was somehow sickly amused with my pain. Bitch.

_((Come please, I'm callin'))_

I cried out when she punched me in the face. I think she dislocated my jaw. I felt so helpless. I desperately wished Edward was here. It made me wonder how this vampire got away.

…Was Edward dead? Did his family die? Was I destined to die?

I cried harder, realizing I wouldn't be saved. I felt myself getting tired. Maybe this is what shock felt like. Your body couldn't take the pain, so you die. I wish this Jessica would stop playing with me. But I wasn't about to beg for death. That's what she would want, but I'm stubborn as hell.

_((Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'))_

I was about to pass out, when the door broke open. And there stood my savior. My Edward.

That was weird…to call him _mine_.

He neatly put the door back in its place. He probably didn't want anyone to see what was abut to take place.

Jessica knelt next to me, taking my wrist, about to sink her teeth in. Then Edward snapped. He lunged at her and she squealed. She tried to use her strength, but quickly failed. Edward held her from behind and broke her neck. But he didn't stop there. He kept turning her head, fully intending to pull her head right off. I closed my eyes, finally hearing the ripping of flesh in my ears. I cringed at the sound.

Then it was silent.

_((Show me what it's like/To be the last one standing))_

"Don't open your eyes," he whispered sadly.

"Don't worry. I had no intention of doing such a thing," I replied, my voice still quite teary.

Then I heard the door open. It was an older man and a boy our age. I didn't pay attention to what they said. I didn't need to know the details. I heard them pick up the body and close the door. I didn't hear Edward walk to me, but I felt his weight at my side. I opened my eyes to meet his worried ones.

"I know this is stupid, but are you alright?" he asked.

I gave him a tired look. "Does it look like I'm fine? Where _were_ you?" I frowned, accusing him.

_((And teach me wrong from right/And I'll show you what I can be))_

He hung his head. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. Then he did the unexpected. He hugged me, tightly to his chest, taking in a deep breath, smelling me.

"I'm so sorry that I left you here alone. I should have known that something bad would happen. But understand, I needed to what was right. I needed to help my family, save the people at this school from getting hurt. You understand, don't you? Didn't you think maybe, among all the people I wanted to protect at this school that I wanted to protect you the most? Didn't you think that maybe I wanted to get this all over, so I could come back here and lie next to you?" he finished, his words chilling me to the core. It could have been his cold, stone body; it could have been his cold breath wavering around my ear as he spoke.

_((Say it to me/And I'll leave this life behind me/__**Say it's worth saving me**__))_

Any accusing feelings I had, left me. His words were whirling through my head, trying to analyze every line, trying to make sense why he felt so strongly…and then I realized it was probably the same reason I couldn't get him out of my mind while he was gone.

_((Heaven's gates won't open up for me))_

Because I needed him.

Because I _loved_ him.

"Of course I understand. Do you know why?" I whispered, finally wrapping my arms around him, returning his embrace. He shook his head into my hair.

I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Because I love you. The entire time you have been gone, seconds seemed like years, I was worried, I wanted you to be okay so you could come back to me. Edward, you make me feel… I can't even describe it, but all I wanted to happen was for you to come back so I could learn everything about you and your family and spend my nights close to you, never wanting you to leave my side." I was crying now, not from the pain, but from the realization. I wouldn't have ever thought in a million years, one weekend I would get lost in a forest and end up finding my soul mate.

_((With these broken wings I'm falling))_

He stopped breathing, then started again. "Bella, I love you too…" he trailed off.

That was all I needed to hear. I pulled back and stared deeply into his eyes. There was so much passion in them. And I gasped realizing that all that passion, all of that love was meant for me and me alone.

"Bella, you don't know how long I have waited for a girl like you," he whispered, his lips inches from mine. I closed my eyes and leaned in, kissing his lips softly. We kept kissing, never using force, never using our tongues, just basking in the softness of our lips. Or at least, my soft lips and his stone lips, mixing together like peanut butter and jelly.

_((And all I see is you))_

And then my world went black.

Thanks for reading. Please review. I would really love it. I know more of you review the story, I see it in my stats. So please, please, take a second to just say if it was good or bad, you liked it, make you squeal or cry. WHATEVER LET ME KNOW! Thanks!

-Valea


	9. Now What?

I'm surprised at how well all the cliffhangers have come out so far. Anywho, I'm winding things down…not sure how many chapters are left, but no more than six. I guess six is actually a lot. *shrugs* But don't fret my faithful readers, I am packing these chapters with cute fluff and good ol' SMUT! I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But if I did, I would dress all our favorite vampires up in frilly aprons and they would serve me tea and crumpets until I got fat. But I don't, so I'll settle on getting fat-ish on my own in the university's dining halls.

**Dust On the Piano**

**Chapter Nine: Now What?**

*******

**Edward's POV**

I sat on the floor, cradling Bella's body in my arms. I could hear her even breaths, coming in and out. I exhaled deeply, relieved that she had only passed out.

However, I was NOT relieved that the reason was because her body gave out because the pain was too much. Nor was I happy that I could have prevented this if only I had stayed with her. But I knew that I had go: I had to ensure that the others of our kind wouldn't disrupt life here. I had to battle with myself to convince myself that it was alright and that the truth was I had gotten back to Bella in time. She was alive and I was thankful for that. I was thankful that this fragile girl was still alive after her beating: that she could live out her days with me.

I stared at her face, softly smiling. She was so peaceful. I tried not to focus on her broken leg. There was no doubt that her leg was broken.

Her hair was a mess, possibly from being knocked around by Jessica, who lay in the corner, and partly from our love making from earlier. I pulled a stray hair from in front of her face. She was just so beautiful…I couldn't get enough of her.

I hardly noticed my family come in through the door. I didn't want to have deal with the reality that my family had killed others just like us. I didn't want to have to introduce them to my Bella. I also didn't want to listen to any lectures they had to give about my being with a human. I didn't give a shit, because you never know who you will end up in love with.

I kept my eyes on Bella as I heard Emmett pick up Jessica and carry her corpse out of the room. He had to burn her before she woke up and we had to knock her out all over again so we could turn her into ashes.

Carlisle came to kneel down next to me. It was time to face reality. I looked up to face many looks. I cringed, hearing the thoughts that went along with their looks.

Carlisle was more concerned about Bella's leg. He began touching her leg, trying to examine the extent of the damage. As he made an assessment, he was out of the door in a flash. Good thing it was nightfall by now on a Sunday night. All the students were in their rooms doing the homework they had neglected the entire weekend.

Esme was more concerned about how Bella would feel when she woke up. First, she thought about comforting her when she woke up and then considered using the chicken soup recipe she saw on _Emeril _last week.

Jasper was concerned about our identity being known. Who could blame him I suppose.

Alice could barely contain herself. I saw the flashes in her mind. She and Bella would soon be inseparable. At least I didn't have to worry about Alice being upset, just at Bella going crazy from being her Barbie doll. From what little I knew about Bella, she wouldn't like being glamorized.

Finally Rosalie. Fucking Rosalie. The curses she was throwing around in her mind were so intense, I could barely hear what she actually thought about the situation…well…besides anger of course. And of course she was the first one to speak.

"So god dammed irresponsible! Edward, how could you? How dare you do this to us? This little slut is going to go around telling everyone about us and it will be all your fault and then we'll have to do damage control and then other vampires will come hunt us down…" I jumped up and had my hand around her throat in seconds. I heard Bella's head thump on the floor, but she would thank me later, I'm sure.

I growled and tightened my grip around Rosalie's neck.

"Don't you dare talk about Bella that way. I don't care if you're my sister, I will hurt you if you every think about calling that sweet girl there a slut. She's more perfect and utterly amazing than you could ever imagine," I seethed. I tightened my grip, she gasped, and then I let her go. She faltered only slightly before gaining her balance again.

Carlisle came back through the door with all of his supplies to put Bella's leg in a splint until we got to the hospital and got a chance to think of a proper lie.

I stepped back and sat on my bed, while the others stood awkwardly before beginning to walk around my cramped room, with Bella sprawled in the middle of the room. Their minds seemed to have noticed Bella's sweet scent but weren't too concerned with her blood. This made things much easier. Alice jumped on the bed to sit next to me and held my hand.

Jasper came and sat next to Alice. His mind seemed to clean up as it always did once Alice made a decision. If Alice thought Bella would be all right, then everything would be all right. That boy was whipped.

But I'm sure that soon enough, Bella would have me whipped as well.

Just then, Emmett opened the door and closed it behind him. He saw the look of anguish on Rose's face and proceeded to hug and kiss her.

Esme walked around looking at my posters and knick-knacks. She smiled once she got to some of my old drawings back when our family was much smaller. Carlisle worked quickly on Bella's leg, also making sure to inject just the smallest portion of morphine in her system to hold her over until we got to the hospital. Or to keep her asleep. Whichever.

When he was done, he got up, satisfied with his work and gathered our attention. He was about to make a speech, and I smiled at what was to come.

"Everyone… I want to thank you guys for making this a family effort today and helping make this campus a safer place. I am sad that we couldn't compromise, but we did the right thing, and I never want you to doubt that. Alright?" We all nodded, and Esme went to take her place by his side.

"Now, I know everyone is curious about this girl here…Edward what is her name?" he asked me.

"Bella," I replied. I got off the bed, sat on the floor again and took Bella in my lap. I held her close against my chest and looked for Carlisle to continue.

"Well, it seems that Edward cares for Bella, and that means that we _all_ care about Bella. I don't want to hear any complaints. We should all be happy for Edward. I also assume that Edward has shared our identity with her, and I can also assume that she has no intention of breathing a word to anyone else about it. Is that correct Alice?" he turned to her.

"From what I can see right now, she won't be telling anyone," Alice chirped.

"Now I don't know what happened in the past three days, but Edward will tell us when he's ready. Until then, we _all_ will welcome Bella when she wakes up. Is that clear?" His voice hardened and we all nodded in agreement. Rose added a 'humph' to her reply.

"We should get her to a hospital," I stated, picked up Bella, and walked out of the door, my family close behind as we headed to the parking lot.

I smiled, hearing Bella mumbled my name in her comatose.

Another chapter, another dollar. Minus the dollar. Please review, please tell your friends, all that jazz. Sorry for the short chapter, I don't want to spend a lot of time with family. I kinda want to skip over the hospital visit, do some family meet up thing and then get back to Bella and Edward. You'll thank me later when I get to the smut. And if you haven't already, take a look at my other stories. They're smut only. XD

Love… Valea

Here is my playlist as of the past few chappies:

Girl Next Door by Saving Jane

Again by Lenny Kravitz

Unsent by Alanis Morissette

Adam's Song by Blink 182

Savin' Me by Nickelback

All the Small Things by Blink 182

Proud by Heather Small

Maps by Yeah Yeah Yeahs

Come and Get Your Love by Redbone

Learn to Fly by Foo Fighters


	10. In Your Arms

Hello my loves! Thanks for your reviews. Also, at this point, I don't have any chapters pre-written so I'm just writing so if there is a delay I am sorry. But please review, I feel discouraged when you don't review and I may not even finish if I feel like no one is reading. Because I feel kinda of burnt out to be honest. Please help get me out of my lack of reviewing depression! Without further ado, here's my chapter! (With a short disclaimer) Also, please review, tell your friends, and please comment on the new summary of this story, thanks to Twilight-is-lovee!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and its characters, but if I did, I would have enough money to go to India this summer. Sadly, I have to save up the money all by myself. Credit to SM.

My beta, twilight-is-lovee rocks my socks and made this story error free.

**Dust On the Piano**

**Chapter Ten: In Your Arms**

*******

**Bella's POV**

I can't remember anything from yesterday after I blacked out. Well, I don't remember anything that makes any kind of sense. I remember stern voices, a girl yelling, and then nothing. I went in and out of consciousness on the way to the hospital, and apparently, it was because Edward's father, who I barely got to say hello too, had some morphine on hand.

I personally found it strange that even a doctor had those kinds of drugs lying around in the trunk of their car, but as strange as this weekend has been, nothing could surprise me at this point.

I woke up when the car stopped. Edward got out and picked me up, cradling me in his arms as we walked into the hospital. We got a 'cut in the front of line' pass because of Carlisle. It all went by in a haze: the cast and the stitches. Poor Humpy Bella…who actually got put back together again. If I could have, I would have shuddered if Edward hadn't popped in just in the nick of time. But I was way too doped up on drugs.

I spent half the time sleeping. All I was aware of were those stone cold arms wrapped around my body. I was never on a hospital bed for very long. The smell of hospitals made me nauseous anyway. The last thing I needed was to be in one of their beds. I had never told Edward this, but somehow he knew I would enjoy his arms more. Or he was just that protective of me. Whatever it was, I didn't care. Having him close was just like heaven.

And there I go being all sappy and girly. Edward…if only you knew the thoughts you made me think.

Before I knew it, we were back in the car, in the backseat in silence. I was awake enough to finally notice I was in the car with Edward's family. I wanted to say hello, but feeling too intimated, I settled on staring at Edward's face in the dark. I felt shift his neck to look down at me. As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I could actually see his face, and then his beautiful eyes as the clouds shifted and the moon shone down on us.

We stayed like that, me in his lap, staring into his eyes, all the way back to campus. It was just…perfect.

Edward said his goodbyes to his family. Apparently, they had to get back to their home to attend to something "urgent". I tried to squeak a hello, but Edward had already turned on his heels and was carrying me back to the dorms. Except we weren't going to his room.

"Edward, where are we going?" I coughed. It had been a long time since I spoke, or had anything to drink…or eat… Man, I may as well be a vampire. Where's the blood?

Ha…bad joke.

He smiled down at me. "We're going to your room. Aren't you tired of being in my room? Besides, it's pretty torn up from all the festivities from this weekend." He half smiled and kept walking slowly, probably afraid of dropping me.

"That makes sense, though. I'm sick of your room. Wait…how do you know where my room is?" I asked. Creepy, stalker Edward.

"I can smell it. Yes, that sounds very strange, but at least it's the truth," he said, giving me a light kiss on my forehead. I nearly melted into a puddle right there.

We approached my door, and I pulled out my keys. He held me with ease in one arm while opening the door with the other. He stepped inside and set me down on my high bed. Edward took some of the billions of pillows on my bed and made a wedge so I could prop up my leg. I had this thing; I liked to be buried in pillows when I go to bed, because when I wake up, they'll all be on the floor. Also, dorm beds stink.

I laid down on the rest of my pillows, and Edward took his place beside me. I reached out for his hand, and he entwined his fingers in mine. I rubbed my thumb over his knuckles and sighed.

It was Sunday. It was only on Thursday night when I first met Edward in passing. And then, I thought my life was spiraling downhill from there. But now that I'm here, Sunday night with a broken leg, cuts, and bruises, my happiness and love for Edward was off the charts.

"Um…Edward?" I started. He nodded, urging me to continue.

"I don't think I've said it, but…I love you. And today, without you near me, was torture…I don't want you to leave me like that again," I whispered. He chuckled. What about this was funny? I pouted.

Taking my chin in his hands, he said, "Bella, I love you, too. Believe me; I couldn't wait to get back to you. And I'm so sorry I couldn't get back here fast enough to keep you from harm, but please know, I'll never leave you unprotected again. I promise you." He leaned down and kissed my lips lightly.

But I wasn't having any of that.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and slipped my tongue past his lips, slowly tracing the ridges of the roof of his mouth. Then began the tongue war. Finally, he let me win, but I had to pull back for air. I was gasping and laughing at the same time. It was fun to finally feel relaxed around Edward.

"So, we love each other?" I asked, smirking at me.

"Yes. Definitely." He smirked back at me.

"Well, I assume that means we're dating now." I put my chin between my forefinger and thumb, very thoughtful.

"Bella, my love, I think dating would be an understatement, but in simple terms, yes. In my terms, I'm thinking more soul mate status," he said in a 'as a matter of fact' tone. He moved his hand to my hip, rubbing circles around it. I could feel the deep blush rising to my cheeks. "And I love that blush, Bella."

"Shut up!" I hid my face in my hands giggling. He pulled my hands from my face and kissed my cheek.

"Your blush is cute, and I would appreciate it if you didn't hide it from me."

"Fine…" I pouted. Without the drama clouding everything, it was like we had been together for years. And hopefully we would be together for years after this.

"So Bella, do you feel _dirty_?" he cocked an eyebrow up at me.

"What the shit… Not in the way you're thinking!" I exclaimed.

"Um, actually, I was just going to see if you wanted to take a bath. And before you ask, I know a place where there is a bathtub that doesn't have crabs."

"Oh… Well then… Let's go." I wiggled my eyebrows and he shook his head. He got off the bed, and I told him where all my things were so we could take the mysterious journey to the bathtub. I looked at the clock, surprised to find it was only 9:30. Shit, this day was going on forever, but looking over at Edward, I didn't really want it to end.

Edward actually knew where there was a good bathtub in this school. Apparently, there were some faculty living quarters on campus. But because no professor would be caught dead living side-by-side students. These rooms were empty, including the bathtub with Jacuzzi jets in them.

I began to strip, blushing the entire time. I couldn't even stop myself from giggling profusely when he helped me remove my large pants, leaving me only in my bra and panties.

We sat on the cold tile, staring at each other. It was only twelve hours ago, that we were in this type of setting, except I was more embarrassed then.

I took off my bra, exposing my perky breasts. Without breaking eye contact, he slide off my panties, leaving me naked before him.

Eight hours before this, I was panting below him, in complete bliss.

My eyes were locked on his as I watched his eyes trail up and down my body. I got wet just watching him, watching the lust grow in his eyes.

"Well, we had better get you washed up then," he mumbled, picked me up, and setting me slowly into the warm water.

"Ahhhh…that feels wonderful!" I chirped, settling down as far as I could, while letting my broken leg hang outside of the tub.

I could barely see Edward over all the bubbles. I giggled and blew some of them out of my line if vision. Clusters of bubbles flew up into the air and landed on Edward's nose.

I giggled. "Aren't you cute?" I smirked. I heard a growl rumble low in Edward's throat.

"Very funny, love. Now sit still, you're a very dirty girl." He chuckled at my expression that read I-have-nothing-witty-to-respond-with.

Edward got behind me with some apple scented shampoo. I heard it squirt out of the bottle, the rubbing of his hands working up lather, and the final plop on my head.

He massaged the lather into my scalp, and I couldn't be happier. He gently rubbed small circles into my scalp, every now and then using his nails to scratch my head and behind my ears. I purred and leaned back into his hands. I faintly heard a snigger, but I was too relaxed to care. He was probably taking the opportunity to feel cocky, knowing he could make me purr underneath his touch.

I was almost asleep, when he removed his hands. I whined.

"No whining, we're here to wash you up, silly. Now dunk your head," he stated.

I grumbled and rinsed my hair in the bath water. I sat back up, and he started working the conditioner in my hair.

"So Edward," I began. "Why was your family in such a hurry when we left them?"

I felt him stop for only a second and continue massaging my scalp.

"Well actually, they didn't have anything they really needed to attend to. They just weren't ready for you to ask them a bunch of questions just yet. But don't worry, my love, you'll get to meet them soon enough," he cooed, and kissed my wet cheek.

I sighed. "I hope that they like me…" I trailed off.

"I don't think you need to worry about that. I think they were just surprised that you still wanted to be around me after finding out about the world of vampires." He laughed bitterly.

Attempting to brighten the subject, I kept going. "How soon will I get to meet them?" I asked.

"How does this weekend sound? It's Veteran's day weekend this weekend. It would be perfect."

He patted my head, I suppose to convey that I should rinse again. I dunked down and pondered meeting his family. I guess that would be fine. I mean, Edward would protect me if they got out of hand…wouldn't he?

Sensing my worry, he spoke. "Bella, I doubt you have to worry about my family liking you. I would think you would be more concerned with them eating you, but you don't have to worry about that either, remember? No human blood," he said, before moving to the front of my body.

"Sure, I'll go," I said finally, resulting in him grinning from ear to ear.

He nodded and picked up the soap and went to touch my body.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I gasped.

"What does it look like? I'm going to clean you up."

"I believe I learned how to wash myself when I was five," I said flatly.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" His voice turned husky as he leaned in, and rubbed the bar of soap over my breasts. My breath hitched in my throat.

"Maybe just a little," I breathed out.

Edward rubbed the soap over my shoulders, leaving trails of bubbles behind him. Edward put the soap down and rubbed his cold soapy hands over my breasts, almost instantaneously making my nipples erect in the process. I moaned when he massaged the soap into my tight shoulders.

One of his hands disappeared underneath the bubbles, only to pull me up out of the water with one hand. On a normal, day I would have thrashes around, but I felt completely at ease in his hands.

He picked up the soap once again and rubbed my torso down, skipped over my wet heat and rubbed down my thighs and my exposed calf. Then he retraced his steps. He rubbed the bar of soap over my clit, making me cry out. He smiled at me, but kept rubbing. He was actually trying to get me clean!

"Edward…" I warned. He was going to drive me flippin' crazy!

He set me back down in the water, and got back behind me. Now that I look at the water, I really was a mess. This water was black.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked me sweetly, trailing his nails down the front of my body. I gasped, but I wanted him to know…

"I…I want you to touch me," I stuttered.

He tweaked my nipples between his thumb and index finger.

"Touch you…how?" he asked, taking his right hand and let it drift under the bubbles and to hover over my clit.

I thrust into his hands. "I want you to…to...to…Jesus Edward, put those fingers inside me already!" I grunted and turned my head to kiss him. I felt him smile into my lips and I nearly died when he shoved two fingers inside.

He took no time to pick up the momentum. He thrust his fingers in and out, hitting my g-spot with ease. I panted and met his thrusts as best as I could in the bathtub with a broken leg. I moaned his name while he kept striking my spot, curling his fingers forward every time.

With a one finger thrust, I saw stars and screamed his name into the night. I sunk into the bath, gasping for air.

"Enjoy yourself, love?" He smiled. Edward had such a dashing smile. I nodded, blushing in response. He nodded back at me, and got a towel.

He picked me up, sat me on a chair, and began drying off my body. He dressed me despite my protests that I could do it myself. I had a feel that this would be a problem, he would always insist on helping me. But I knew that I probably would lose most of the time, strictly because he cared so much that he wanted to do everything he could to help me. I mean, I feel the same way for him. I could let him get away with being overly masculine every now and then. I think.

Before I knew it, we were back in my room, lying on the bed again, chatting about nothing in particular. Tomorrow he said he was going to carry me to every class because I'm too clumsy to be trusted to get around campus alone. And once again, I caved. I whined about all the homework I didn't do this weekend, and Edward said he would bribe all the teachers to give me an extension. I, of course, was horrified by the idea, and he laughed at me.

We talked about all the insignificant things until I fell asleep in his arms.

***

I hope that all you guys enjoyed that. Please review.


	11. The Wheels on the Volvo go Round and Rou

Two people reviewed last chapter. Two. I know people read this story. I really want to know if I'm wasting time by writing this story. I don't mean to be a brat, I just wanna know! If I do a bad job, tell me. If I do a good job, I really want you to tell me. Thank you.

BUT, thank you to Sher who gave me chocolate and encouragement. It actually made me go out and buy a chocolate bar.

I don't own Twilight and its characters. I have lost my funny edge to make this part interesting.

Thank you twilight-is-lovee for being my beta and for helping convince me my ideas weren't crazy.

**Dust On The Piano**

**Chapter Eleven: The Wheels on the Volvo go Round and Round**

*******

**Edward's POV**

This last week at school went by in no time at all. As soon as the health center opened Monday morning, I grabbed Bella some crutches, because she insisted on getting around on her own. Personally, if I were her, and had the option of being carried by my lover to all my classes, I would jump on it. But for some reason, she found it embarrassing. I shrugged at the thought.

Of course since Bella's a klutz, she got more bruises using those crutches than she would have gotten if she would have just let me help her. She's so freaking stubborn.

And we paid for this weekend. We had so much work to do to catch up. But we did it. And truthfully, I wouldn't have taken this weekend back. It started off pretty insane, but I found the woman of my dreams.

But now it was Friday afternoon, and we were loading up the car to see my family in Seattle. I already had clothes left at home and knowing Alice, she bought me more over the course of this week, expecting my arrival. And she probably bought Bella some clothes, too.

And we all know Bella would enjoy that. Not.

I yanked Bella's backpack off, despite her protesting. She pouted and folded her arms over her chest. I laughed at her and helped her into my car. My amazingly fast silver Volvo. Oh yes…

"What are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Helping you in the car, my love," I cooed.

She shot me an extremely disgusted look. "I'm an independent woman, Edward. I think I can manage to get into a car on my own." And with that, she rolled her eyes and attempted to squat, trying to get herself into the car. I chuckled at her feeble attempts. I briefly wondered if I would be able to kick even a small portion of this stubbornness out of her.

Finally, she almost slipped and fell, but I caught her. I smiled. She frowned.

"If you were able to trust me enough to go out with me, why can't you just let me help you every once in a while?" I questioned.

She huffed as I placed her in the front seat. "I'm just not used to people helping me all the time," she whispered, almost inaudible. To human ears.

"Well…" I started, picking up her crutches and throwing them in the back.

"You'll just have to get used to it, because I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you're safe." I smiled at her as I climbed into the driver's seat.

She sighed, with a look of defeat on her face.

"Let's get this show on the road, Edward. We've got four hours of driving ahead of us." She turned her attention towards the road, waiting for me to start the car.

I started the car, put it in reverse, backed out, and we started on our way to meet my family.

***

_One hour later…_

I was speeding down the highway, trying to tune out Bella.

"Are we there yet?" Bella asked quickly, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No." I raised my voice.

"Are we there yet?"

"BELLA! Do you _seriously_ think that we have somehow traveled three hours in a matter of seconds from the last time you asked me that question?"

She paused for a moment and began again. "Well, you're a vampire, you never know, maybe you make your car go super speedy. Speedier than…" she looked at the odometer and her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Edward! What the hell! Slow down; you're going 100 mph! You'll kill us!" she screamed.

"Actually…" I laughed. "I would kill you, but don't worry, I wouldn't put you in danger." I patted her head. She growled.

"Slow down."

"Fine." I braked, pulling myself down to 85mph. I hated going slow.

She sighed in relief, and settled back into her chair. We were silent for a few moments.

"So why a Volvo?"

"ARGH!"

***

Hour 3…

Playing the out of state license plate game was getting quite old. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Bored?" Bella asked. I nodded in response.

I saw her smirk out of the corner of my eye.

Oh, no.

Speeding down the highway, I felt Bella shift in her seat slightly. She reached a hand over and grabbed my crotch. I jumped resulting in my Volvo shifting to the left ever so slightly.

"Bella…" I warned.

"Yes?" she answered sweetly, tightening her grip on my growing member. I turned my attention back towards the road. But just because I tried to ignore her, didn't mean she stopped.

She rubbed her petite hand over my crotch. I growled in my throat.

I gasped in surprise when she bent her face down towards the bulge in my jeans. She unbuttoned the top button of my jeans and slowly unzipped them with her teeth. She pulled my dick out of my jeans, chuckling to herself.

"What's so funny?" I breathed. She spit in her hand and began pumping my cock.

"I'm just happy that I can make you this excited," she said simply. With that, she took as much as she could of me in her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down and stroking the rest with her free hand.

"Bella," I moaned rolling my eyes in the back of my head. The car that beeped passing by brought me back the road. I was starting to drift into the next lane. I gripped my hands on the wheel, trying to stay focused, but Bella made it extremely hard.

She pulled back and went back on my cock, deep throating me. She squeezed my balls, and I felt a bit of pre cum ooze out of my dick. But she just lapped it up. She sucked on the tip of my dick, quickly rubbing her tongue over the slit. I bucked up into her mouth, groaning. Bella pushed my hips into the seated, and I obeyed.

We just passed the line into my hometown when she sped up again. I felt like I was close. She sucked hard and squeezed my balls again, sending me over the edge. I groaned as I released into her mouth. My love took all of it and didn't miss anything. She licked up my member, leaving nothing behind, before she zipped up my pants and sat upright in her seat. She folded her hands in her lap and began humming to herself.

I was breathing heavily after she was through with me, though I really didn't need to. That was amazing.

"Bella…"

"It was awesome, I know." She smirked.

"Someone's a bit cocky."

"Nice choice of words Edward." She giggled.

"Come here." I pulled her face towards mine, kissing her soft warm lips, entwining my tongue with hers, tasting my cum on her tongue. Another horn honking broke our kiss.

"Keep your eyes on the road, crazy vampire!" she screamed.

"Well, maybe if I didn't have such an attractive woman who just went down on me in my presence, I would be able to. Unfortunately I have a goddess in my Volvo, whom I'm not worthy of, so I guess these drivers are just going to have to deal with it." I grinned from ear to ear.

Bella blushed and playfully punched me in the arm. She frowned and shook her hand.

"Ow!" she whined.

"Remember, I'm a vampire, my skin is like stone. Silly Bella." I reached to pat her on the head, but she pushed my hand away.

I turned my attention back towards the road. Wow, in all that speeding and Bella's…festivities, we were only a few miles away from my home.

"Well Bella, we're almost there," I said. I could hear her heartbeat quicken as we exited the highway and started taking the streets towards my house. I grudgingly slowed down once we were within the town's limits. We went through the town, passing various small shops. I watched Bella as we started to near the edge of town and began following dirt roads towards my home.

"Where the hell do you live anyway?" she asked.

"On the outskirts of town. Believe it or not, we're less conspicuous with our activities that way," I answered. She nodded, in what I believed to be agreement.

We came to a clearing, where my large glass house stood. Bella gasped, the look of wonder on her face. I pulled into the garage and turned off the engine. I turned to her.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

She gulped. In any other situation, I would have laughed, but from her heartbeat I could tell she was nervous.

"As ready as I'm ever gonna be," she responded. I nodded, got out of the car and materialized at her door. I grabbed her crutches, leaned them against the car, and helped her out. This time she didn't protest. Once she was on her feet, we smiled at each other. I put my arm around her shoulders and turned around. I could hear the thoughts of my family growing near.

"Brace yourself," I whispered. She gave me a confused look, and I turned her body towards the open garage doors.

Esme, Carlisle, and Alice were waiting for us.

We slowly walked towards them.

Alice was smirking at us both.

Oh, if only she couldn't read the future. In other words, what we had done in the car on the way here…

***

Sorry, can't really meet the family yet! I wanted to give you guys a little smut for having to wait so long. It's been one hard week. Bad grades and one of my friends from primary school died. Please send out all good thoughts to him and his family.

Songs of Inspiration…

Swallowed by Alexz Johnson

Running with the Devil by Alexz Johnson

Easy by Alexz Johnson

Chicago by Alexz Johnson

Golden by Alexz Johnson

Anywhere by 112

You guys remember Annie from So Weird? How about Instant Star? If you liked Alexz Johnson's voice, she's about to drop an album, you should definitely check it out!

.com/alexzjohnson


	12. Epilogue

Sorry for the wait guys, I fell out of love with writing fanfiction/had writer's block for this story. I took out the whole meeting the parent's thing. Here it is. Also, I do not own Adele's "Hometown Glory", of which is only partially used.

Epilogue

Five Years Later…

Bella and Edward had graduated from college. Bella had met Edward's family and though, the family relationship had a rough start, everyone accepted Bella into the family, even though she remained human. Bella and Edward decided in their college town, considering the weather was regular there and they were comfortable. Edward took advantage of musical talents and opened up a night club. It attracted a large amount of students from their alma mater, so business was good…though he didn't need it with his family's wealth.

During the day, Bella worked as a manager at a coffee shop. It wasn't the greatest of jobs, but it helped tide her over until evening fell. Bella spent her nights with Edward at the club, singing the songs that he wrote for her. At first, she was hesitant when he wrote his first song just for her voice.

"Bella, I wrote a song for you…would you please sing it for me?" he asked, with huge puppy vampire eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Because my voice is shit"

Edward rubbed his forehead. "And why on Earth would you think that?"

"…" She looked everywhere in the room except at Edward.

"You have never actually tried singing before, have you?" he asked

"You know that could be a possibility, but I think I'm just going to-" before Bella could finish her sentence Edward was suddenly in front of the door. No way out.

Bella rolled her eyes and gave a heavy sigh in defeat. She sat down on his bed, waiting for him to take his place at his keyboard.

Edward silently nodded at her and crept to the keyboard, sat down, showed her the music, and began to play.

If he was still human, he would have wept at the sound of her beautiful voice

Bella walked up to the stage. She looked to her left to see Edward taking his place at the piano. She smiled and then bit her lip in anticipation. She looked out at the college students, engaged into their conversation and she couldn't help but think back to her time in school. She thought about how she met Edward, how their meeting escaladed into pure madness. She pondered of their different backgrounds, their love, their worlds…and then the melody began.

_I've been walking in the same way as I did. _

_And missing out the racks in the pavement. _

_And tutting my heel and strutting my feet_

'_Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I can call?_

_No, and thank you, please madam, I ain't lost, just wandering.'_

She remembered asking Edward where the music room was.

_Round my hometown, memories are fresh_

_Round my hometown, oh, the people I've met_

_Are the wonders of my world, are the wonders of my world_

_Are the wonders of this world, are the wonders and now_

She remembered being in Edward's room. Tied to that chair, not knowing what was destined for her.

…_I like it in the city when two worlds collide_

_You get the people and the government_

_Everybody taking different sides_

She smiled as she sang, remembering their first kiss. She smiled remembering when he first told her what he was.

_Round my hometown, memories are fresh_

_Round my hometown, oh, the people I've met_

_Are the wonders of my world…_

She loved Edward and was quite content living in his world. She sung the last word of the song, bowed and stepped down as the crowd applauded and stood. She walked towards Edward who has his arms open, waiting for her.

Things would never be the same again.

And that's exactly the way it needed to be.


End file.
